Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Eli llega a casa de su abuela y junto a Nozomi y un grupo de chicas que se irán uniendo poco a poco, tendrán que salvar el templo que pertenece a su familia de la bancarrota. Para esto tendrán que aliarse para crear μ's y atraer personas que visiten el templo Ayase. Nozoeli, Nikomaki, Honotsuba.
1. El amor florece en el templo

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **Nozoeli: El amor florece en el templo**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Debido a que últimamente he andado sin mucha inspiración para escribir Kuvirasami o Kuvopal y menos aún para el Korrasami, además del poco tiempo que he tenido a consecuencia del trabajo y por estar aplicando para una promoción en medio del despido masivo de personas, no he podido escribir casi nada._

 _Si a eso le sumamos que me he sumergido de nuevo en el mundo de las idols, afición que tenía anteriormente de adolescente cuando seguía Morning Musume, y me la he pasado viendo las temporadas de Love Live, los ovas, la película y algunos conciertos así como algunos vídeos que pululan en internet, ni hablar de los doujins. Me he enfermado de Nozoeli, Nicomaki, Umikoto y Honotsuba, (el Rinpana no tanto). Pues venga que me animo a subirme a estos ships._

— _o —_

Las cosas habían resultado peor de lo que esperaba, no podía creer aún el que su abuela paterna la rechazará de esa manera al enterarse de que le gustaran las chicas y sobretodo su padre no intercediera por ella ni dijera nada del asunto. Su madre poco podía decir, no tenía voz ni voto ante la familia de su papá, aunque fue la única que mostró cierto apoyo y decidió mandarla a casa de su madre en Japón para protegerla.

¿Protegerla de qué? Bueno, su padre era ruso, su madre japonesa, vivían en Moscú y toda su existencia la había pasado allí, rodeada de la familia ortodoxa que formaban. Para nadie era un secreto que la familia de su papá no estaba contenta con su matrimonio con una extranjera, que hubieran tenido descendencia, que malamente habían resultado ser niñas dos de los tres hijos de la pareja, y que para colmo siendo la mayor dijera la insensatez de que era lesbiana. Aquello fue el acabose, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Eli tuvo que soportar el desprecio de su abuela y los cotilleos del resto de sus parientes. Era impensable que alguien en el seno de una familia tradicional rusa tuviera esa desviación, como lo había catalogado su abuela. Su padre determinó que no podía estar con ellos mientras insistiera con esa tontería y antes de que la enviará a un retiro espiritual para corregir "el problema", su madre la montó en un avión para que visitará a la otra parte de su familia y pudiera aclarar sus dudas.

Aunque ciertamente ella pensaba que no tenía nada que aclarar, Eli se sentía segura con lo que había dicho, es más, se mantenía firme. Eran lo demás los que debían aclararse. Siempre fue una chica decidida y segura en todo lo que hacía, decía o sentía, y a pesar de que nunca se había enamorado de nadie, tenía claro que lo suyo no eran los chicos. ¡¿Era tan difícil de comprender?!

Aparentemente sí, por eso estaba en un país que no conocía y del que apenas hablaba el idioma, lo poco que sabía lo sabía gracias a que su madre se lo enseñó desde niña. ¡Todo era tan absurdo!

A pesar de sus intentos de recordar a su abuela, la madre de su madre, no tenía idea de cómo era o cuál era su carácter y lo principal, que pensaba de la razón por la que ahora estaba en Japón. Por primera vez en su vida sintió perder la brújula de su camino y la vacilación se abría paso en su interior.

Anduvo por el aeropuerto hasta llegar al área de salida, donde esperaba encontrar a algún pariente con un letrero con su nombre o algo parecido, pero por más que se esforzó no vio a nadie hasta pasados algunos minutos. Una chica un poco más baja que ella, de atributos voluptuosos, unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que combinaba el misterio con cierta melancolía, el cabello abundante atado en dos coletas que enmarcaban sus costados y caían libremente sobre sus pechos. Se sonrojó al notar que su mirada se había demorado demasiado contemplando las curvas de su cuerpo y había sido descubierta por la chica en cuestión.

En sus manos pudo ver y leer el cartel con su nombre, el cual reconoció sin tanto problema a pesar de estar escrito en kanji. Sería el colmo que no supiera cómo se escribía su nombre. Se acercó hasta la joven cargando consigo su ligero equipaje, pues cuando viajas de improviso no da tiempo de llevar sino lo básico.

Una bella y fina curva en los labios de la chica y una mirada curiosa al verla fue lo que le llamó la atención. La joven de ojos verdes la veía con diversión y se sintió torpe y nerviosa, pues casi se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando una hormiga se cruzó su camino por estar embobada observando su cuerpo. ¡Que vergüenza!

—¿Ayase Eri? —le preguntó regalándole una vista de sus perlados dientes y Eli apenas pudo asentir para confirmarle su identidad, no estaba acostumbrada a ser nombrada con el apellido de su madre—. Le llevaré a casa de su abuela Ayase-san —hizo una ligera reverencia que correspondió de forma torpe—. Soy Toujou Nozomi, mucho gusto.

Eli no pudo dejar de notar el particular escote que se desplegaba ante sus ojos azules. ¡Era imposible no mirarlo! Sin embargo esta vez apartó la vista antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su indiscreta mirada.

—Puedes llamarme Eli —le dijo en cuanto se incorporó—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la abuela, Toujou-san? —quiso saber.

No es que no apreciará el recibimiento, pero esperaba ver a su abuela, a quien sólo conocía de una foto para su mala suerte, y no a una chica desconocida muy linda, sólo que desconocida al fin y al cabo.

—Eri-san, también puedes llamarme Nozomi —correspondió a su ofrecimiento de no ser demasiado formales—. Obaa-sama está enferma y me ha pedido venir a buscarte, yo ayudo en mi tiempo libre en el templo que ella administra —de nuevo volvió a regalarle una bella sonrisa—. Soy sacerdotisa.

Eli abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no se hubiera imaginado que una chica como ella fuera una sacerdotisa. Conocía algunas de las costumbres niponas, pero ciertamente poco sabía en la práctica. La habían criado en una familia Católica ortodoxa bastante cerrada y los religiosos y religiosas no se parecían en nada a la chica enfrente de ella.

—¿Enferma? ¿Como está? —frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—La edad, es una persona mayor y se cansa fácilmente. Ya no tiene la misma fuerza de antes —le contestó con tristeza pero sacudió los malos pensamientos enseguida—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, debes estar estresada por el viaje y querrás ver a Obaa-sama cuanto antes.

—S… si, está bien —dijo con vacilación.

Prácticamente no volvieron a cruzar palabra, al menos no para platicar. El camino hasta el templo donde vivía su abuela fue rápido, se transportaron en tren y caminaron un tramo hasta llegar a una pequeña colina. Eli agradeció tener un poco de condición física y así aguantar la subida hasta la parte alta donde se encontraba la entrada. No fue sencillo cargando una maleta y negándose a ser ayudada por Nozomi, quien la seguía mirando con una cara divertida.

—Ven, es por aquí Eri-san —la guió andando por el patio principal del templo.

El lugar era hermoso, la luz de la tarde caía sobre los edificios dándole un tono rojizo. Se podía respirar un entorno de paz y tranquilidad que Eli no había sentido nunca. Sin embargo también podía percibir el estado deteriorado en que se encontraba el inmueble. Había hierbas creciendo en los tejados y en algunos lugares de la explanada principal, le hacía falta unos retoques de pintura y algunos trabajos de carpintería en las puertas y ventanas. Era demasiado trabajo para una mujer mayor y una chica sacerdotisa.

Entraron a uno de los edificios detrás del templo, era una casa medianamente grande que estaba en condiciones parecidas al resto del lugar. La sala de entrada tenía una bonita decoración tradicional japonesa que llamó mucho la atención de Eli. Aún cuando su madre le enseñó algunas cosas sobre la cultura nipona, jamás había tenido real contacto con sus raíces. Todo le resultaba fascinante, incluida Nozomi. ¿Cómo podía una chica tan hermosa como ella terminar en un sitio así?

No lo pensaba de mala manera, pero su corta experiencia con la religión, pues no era muy grata. Hombres mayores con largas barbas y túnicas pesadas que se paraban delante de la gente a reprobar cualquier tipo de conducta y a difundir un mensaje de segregación y odio, no era la mejor referencia.

—Nozomi-chan estás de vuelta —se escuchó una voz detrás de una puerta que la chica en cuestión abrió para que las dos entrarán.

—Obaa-sama he traído a Eli-san conmigo —hizo una reverencia de respeto.

Una anciana que vestía un atuendo típico la miró. Su cabello cano estaba recogido en un moño sencillo y una cordial sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro cansado una estampa hogareña que no había presenciado más que en pequeños trozos de su madre. Su corazón se encogió al tratar de recordar sus facciones que le parecían tan familiares, en un vago recuerdo que se perdía en el tiempo negándose a emerger.

—¡Elichi! ¡Cuánto has crecido mi niña hermosa! —la anciana se levantó acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo fraternal y Eli no supo cómo responder al inicio.

—¿Elichi? —alcanzó a decir extrañada mientras se recuperaba de la impresión y trataba de corresponder el afecto mostrado por la mujer mayor.

—Solía llamarte así cuando eras una niña, y miraré ahora, eres toda una mujercita —la anciana acarició una de sus mejillas.

Eli sintió un nudo en la garganta y el agolpamiento de lágrimas en sus ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto. Su padre era demasiado estricto y su familia paterna era muy distante y cortante con ella, solo el calor del amor de su madre fue lo único que la mantuvo abrigada todos esos años. Calor que ahora sabía de dónde venía.

La anciana la condujo hasta un extremo del cuarto para mostrarle un juego de fotografías que estaban colgados en cuadros sobre la pared. Eli los contempló asombrada. En la mayor parte de ellos estaba ella y su hermana, así como sus padres con su abuela materna.

—Tenías 3 años cuando viniste a visitarme la última vez —dijo con nostalgia.

—¡Wow! Yo… no lo recuerdo —comentó apenada volteando a ver a su abuela.

—Eras una niña muy linda y aún lo sigues siendo —habló Nozomi detrás de ella y su cara se sonrojo con el cumplido.

—Es de esperar que no te acuerdes de ello, pero no te preocupes harás nuevos recuerdos aquí —colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa de té—. Nozomi, ¿podrías preparar un poco de té?

La chica asintió. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras Nozomi disponía las tazas y el brebaje. El ambiente se llenó con el rico aroma del té verde y una vez que estuvieron servidas la abuela le solicitó se retirará mientras conversaba con Eli. La joven sacerdotisa se llevó el equipaje diciendo que lo pondría en la habitación que habían dispuesto.

Los nervios invadieron a Eli a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerse tranquila. Tenía cierto temor a que la calidez inicial desapareciera y todo fuera como siempre había sido en su familia, frío y distante. Dio un sorbo a su taza para dejar que el sabor ligeramente amargo de la infusión la relajara y dejara de pensar de manera negativa.

—Tu madre me contó lo que pasó —tomó la palabra la anciana sin dar rodeos.

Eli dejó la taza sobre la mesa sintiéndose molesta. Enseguida se colocó en modo defensivo.

—Entonces no hay mucho de qué hablar, sigo firme en mi decisión —dijo de modo hostil.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, tiene miedo de que por eso algo llegue a pasarte —mantuvo su tono amable no cayendo en la provocación de una pelea—. Además de que tu padre está completamente en contra.

—Lo sé, por eso me enviaron lejos donde no pudiera avergonzarlos —dejó salir con amargura.

—Creo que aún eres muy joven para tomar una decisión así y ellos te aman aunque no entienden porque cambiaste tu comportamiento —intentó tomar su mano pero Eli la apartó bruscamente.

—¡Yo no he cambiado! —se exaltó—. Sigo siendo la misma persona. ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?

—Porque es diferente y eso los asusta —la anciana se retrajo de nuevo al haber sido rechazada.

—No soy una mala persona, esto no me convierte en alguien mala como dice _babushka_ —unas lágrimas pujaron por salir de sus ojos pero Eli las contuvo.

—Por supuesto que no —le dio la razón—. Hagamos algo mi querida Elichi, olvidate de eso, de las expectativas que ellos quieran que llenes y de lo que quisieran que fueras, sólo enfócate en encontrar lo que verdaderamente quieres ser y hasta que sepas si realmente puedes enamorarte de alguien sin importar nada más, solo te pido que no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada sin antes haber experimentado las cosas como son —Eli la miró con incredulidad y su abuela le sonrió para darle confianza—. Eres bienvenida a estar aquí el tiempo que desees y sea cual sea el camino que elijas siempre tendrás un lugar en esta casa.

Unas gotas escurrieron de los ojos azules de Eli y el nudo y la opresión en su corazón parecieron ceder un momento.

—Gracias Obaa-sama —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Llamame Obaa-chan, no seamos tan formales —tomo su mano y esta vez Eli no la retiró—. No todos los días tengo el gusto de tener a mi nieta mayor conmigo. Será mejor que tomes un baño para relajarte del viaje, después de eso tomaremos la cena.

— _Horosho_ —respondió en ruso y su abuela río al oírla.

—Vamos, te llevare a tu nuevo cuarto

Ambas salieron de la pequeña habitación y caminaron por los pasillos. Un agradable aroma a especies llenó su nariz, aquello olía tan bien que su apetito se despertó y no pasó desapercibido para su abuela cuando un ligero gruñido salió de su estómago.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre —dijo alegre—. Nozomi-chan es una gran cocinera y parece que quiere impresionar a alguien —la broma de su abuela la hizo avergonzar poniéndose colorada.

—Con su permiso Obaa-chan —pudo decir apenas antes de meterse a toda prisa en su habitación.

Tomó un baño ligero para no hacer esperar a las otras mujeres, aunque más que nada era porque deseaba probar la comida casera de Nozomi.

" _Japonesa, japonesa, no porque la haya hecho Nozomi"_

Se justificó pobremente. No es como que nunca hubiera comido comida japonesa, pero no era lo mismo comer en restaurantes con esa temática o en las contadas ocasiones en que su madre había preparado algo típico. En casa sólo se comía comida rusa, se hablaba como ruso y se pensaba como ruso. ¡Tenía tanto que aprender de Japón!

La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre conversaciones sobre el clima, el lugar y su inscripción a una nueva escuela.

—Estarás en el mismo grupo que yo —Nozomi al igual que ella tenía la misma edad y cursaba el mismo año de preparatoria—. Obaa-chan apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer el trámite y aún no conseguimos un uniforme de tu talla así que te prestaré uno mío.

— _Spasibo_ —le contestó en ruso, la chica estaba emocionada y hablaba de un modo que le costaba un poco entender a Eli y hacía un esfuerzo por seguir el hilo de lo que decía.

—Con más calma Nozomi-chan —la abuela le llamó la atención al ver el apuro de su nieta—, Elichi apenas puede entenderte.

—Disculpa Erichi —dijo apenada y Eli se sorprendió al ser llamada por el apodo cariñoso de la abuela, pero no le molesto, al contrario se oía bonito viniendo de los labios de Nozomi—, se me olvida que a veces mi acento puede causar problemas para hacerme entender.

—Uhum, discúlpame tú a mí, no estoy tan familiarizada con el idioma como quisiera —le restó importancia—. ¿De que parte de Japón eres, Nozomi-chan?

—De aquí, Tokio —le dedicó una hermosa mirada por su cortesía—. Aunque por el trabajo de mis padres nos hemos mudado mucho y estuve viviendo por bastante tiempo en Osaka, quizás por eso tengo el modo de hablar de Kansai —eso explicaba porque a Eli le costaba un poco más entenderla—. Hasta que me decidí a regresar y Obaa-chan me aceptó para vivir aquí y convertirme en sacerdotisa.

—¡Oh vaya! —dijo entre asombrada y confundida—. ¿Quieres ser sacerdotisa?

—Me gusta el templo, tengo cierta habilidad con las cosas espirituales, leer las cartas y adivinar la suerte —le contestó rebuscando entre las bolsas de su túnica hasta sacar un mazo de cartas que colocó sobre la mesa—. Puedo decirte la tuya si lo deseas, ¿qué tal tu suerte en el amor? —guiño un ojo y Eli se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—¡Eeeehhh! ¡No, no gracias! —se negó rotundamente.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No deseas saberlo? —comenzó a barajar las cartas.

—¡No! ¡Espera! Esas son cosas que prefiero no saber aún —se cruzó de brazos molesta y Nozomi alzó los hombros dándose por vencida.

—Está bien, tal vez después cambies de opinión —le dedicó otra sonrisa y Eli solo atino a mirar a otro lado.

Esa chica tenía algo que le hacía revolver el estómago como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su interior. ¡Era tan extraño!

—¡Jijiji! Nozomi-chan ve con calma, Elichi es una persona tímida —intervino Obaa-chan—. En las cosas del amor es mejor dejar que algunas cosas queden en incógnita y sorprenderse cuando sucedan.

—¡Uhumm! Tienes razón Obaa-chan, lo siento Erichi —dijo sinceramente la joven sacerdotisa poniendo una hermosa cara que a Eli le paró el corazón.

—So… solo olvidemos el asunto —tartamudeo la recién llegada.

El resto de la cena se fue rápidamente. Eli se ofreció a limpiar los platos mientras Nozomi le ayudaba a secarlos. Obaa-chan se sintió cansada y se retiró a su habitación pidiéndole a su sacerdotisa cuidar a su nieta.

Eli también estaba cansada producto del viaje, el baño había sido relajante y ahora que tenia el estomago lleno con comida, la pesadez y el sueño la invadieron y no pudo evitar dar un gran y sonoro bostezo.

—¡Jeje! Veo que alguien tiene sueño —se burló Nozomi, acababan de terminar de acomodar el último cubierto en el estante y ya no quedaba más por hacer en la cocina—. Vamos, es tiempo de ir a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta de Eli y tomándola desprevenida, agarro su mano y la llevó a casi a rastras por los pasillos de la casa hasta su habitación. Al principio Eli se resistió forcejeando para liberarse del agarre, pero rápidamente se dio por vencida al sentir la suavidad de la piel de Nozomi, el rubor en sus mejillas apareció y se dejó guiar. _"¿Es que acaso siempre va a provocar esa reacción en mi?"_

—Bien, hemos llegado —se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta del cuarto de Eli—. Será mejor que descanses, mañana sera un dia nuevo y hay muchas cosas por hacer. Te mostraré todo lo que se hace en el templo —dijo empezando a sonar más emocionada—. ¡Es maravilloso saber que habrá alguien más aquí!

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber por curiosidad.

—Ya te darás cuenta poco a poco, pero no hay muchas personas que trabajen en el templo y menos aún personas que lo visiten —su rostro se nubló momentáneamente—, por eso estoy tan emocionada de que estés aquí, Erichi, hay tanto por hacer —sostuvo su mano entre las suyas—. ¡Por favor ayudame a salvar este hermoso lugar!

—¡Eeehhhh! ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué me pides eso tan de repente? —retiró su mano asustada por la efusividad de Nozomi.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —repitió con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Espera… yo… yo no sé a qué te refieres, explicate —frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos molesta—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —la joven sacerdotisa dio un paso atrás tallandose los ojos para recobrar la compostura.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar —se disculpó—. Te lo mostraré, pero no hoy, mañana te enseñaré lo que sucede. Por favor disculpame —Nozomi hizo una reverencia y se alejó apresuradamente dejando a Eli sumida en la confusión por lo que acababa de pasar.

" _¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué me pide eso?"_

Entró a su cuarto aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Era obvio que el lugar no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y eso que solo había hecho el camino unos minutos, no se imaginaba cómo se vería el templo a plena luz del dia sobre él revelando todas sus imperfecciones. Era un trabajo duro para una anciana y una chica, ¿es qué acaso no había más personas a cargo o trabajando en el templo?

Sintió curiosidad de salir a investigar, pero la noche ya estaba encima y al asomarse por la ventana para ver al exterior decidió desistir. Ya estaba oscuro y el lugar no tenía la mejor iluminación. " _Creo que lo dejaré para mañana."_ Sentenció cerrando la ventana y yendo a acostarse a la cama.

— o —

—¡Buenos días Elichi! —la saludo su abuela cuando entró en la cocina esa mañana—. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

La cordialidad y la calidez que le mostró su abuela le hizo recordar un poco a su madre, tan sólo llevaba un par de días lejos de casa y ya resentía la ausencia. No es que extrañará al resto, amaba a sus padres y sus hermanos, pero no se sentía particularmente unida a nadie más.

—Bien Obaa-chan, gracias por preguntar —le devolvió la cortesía sentándose a la mesa donde la esperaba un singular desayuno.

—De pequeña solías pedirme que te preparará takoyaki todo el tiempo —obaa-chan acarició su cabello con ternura—. Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí de nuevo mi pequeña Elichi.

—Gracias Obaa-chan, también estoy contenta de estar contigo —se llevó a la boca una de las bolitas y la comió con gusto.

—¡Obaa-chan! —se oyó el sonido de la voz de Nozomi—. Ya he terminado mis deberes matutinos. ¿Elichi ya se ha despertado? Tenemos que ir a la escuela.

La chica sacerdotisa entró en la cocina y tomó su bento metiéndolo en su mochila sin notar que Eli estaba allí.

—¡Oh ya casi estoy! —se apresuró a comer y se levantó para irse a cambiar dejando a las dos mujeres.

—¡Será mejor que te apresures! —le alcanzó a decir en voz alta mirando al plato con los restos de comida.

A toda prisa se colocó el uniforme, que por cierto le quedaba un poco grande, en especial la camisa. _"Nozomi tiene mucho pecho."_ Se imaginó por un momento cómo se vería la chica con una camisa suya y lo apretada que estaría usandola, con sus senos atrapados entre la tela y... _"Soy una pervertida."_ Se recriminó y trato de apartar de su mente dicha imagen.

Salió casi corriendo del cuarto hasta la entrada principal de la casa donde una paciente Nozomi la esperaba. La luz del día sobre su figura la hacía resaltar de una manera casi sobrenatural. Se quedó embobada mirándola unos segundos hasta que una ligera risa la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

—Erichi, debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde y es tu primer día en la escuela —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que caminarán juntas, Eli dudo un instante antes de colocarse a su costado—. Además aún debo mostrarte algunas cosas.

A la mente de Eli vino la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Anduvieron algunos pasos recorriendo el terreno donde se erigía el templo.

Ahora que el amanecer y la luz del día lo permitían, Eli podía apreciar con claridad el estado actual del inmueble y el lugar en general. La tarde anterior no lo había visto a detalle, las cosas no se veían nada bien.

—¿Entiendes lo que sucede? —Nozomi se acercó a ella—. Es bueno que estés aquí, Obaa-chan necesita ayuda... yo lo he intentado pero no ha sido suficiente.

Eli camino por la explanada principal deteniéndose en el centro para mirar la entrada del templo. El lugar estaba desierto. Se sintió triste por su abuela. No sabía mucho de su vida, en realidad no sabía nada. No recordaba casi nada de su niñez en aquel sitio, mucho menos a su abuela y todos esos sentimientos que parecían emanar de ella. Sin embargo a pesar de eso, se sentía como un lugar al que perteneciera. Se sentía en casa.

Volteó a mirar a Nozomi y le habló con seguridad.

— _¡Khorosho!_ Vamos a trabajar duro para sacar adelante el templo —asintió extendiendo la mano hacia Nozomi—. Ya no estás sola en esto.

La joven sacerdotisa se sorprendió gratamente mostrando una gran y hermosa sonrisa ante las palabras de Eli.

— o —


	2. Amor a primera vista

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **Honotsuba: El amor a primera vista**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Aquí va el segundo. Recién estaba leyendo un fic Nozoeli que me causó cierto conflicto. Es muy bonito, muy melosito, con caballeros y princesas y tenía tantas esperanzas depositadas en él, para que después de chutarme once capítulos al fin se dieran un beso y ¡joder! La trama daba para más. Es bueno, bien escrito, pero luego pensé, ¿caray es que no siente ningún tipo de atracción por su esposa fake? Dios hasta el hand sex es puro hand y nada de sex. Me pregunto, ¿es que son como Ken y Barbie y están lisos de allí abajo? El acabose, cuando un capítulo después narra el Nicomaki y el beso tiene más pasión y párrafos que el de la pareja principal, hay algo serio que no me permitió seguir, por el momento. Quizás solo es que después de Bonds of metal eso de los matrimonios arreglados espero sean más conflictivos y con más miga (y mucho +18). Por eso decidí que haré mi propio fic con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas… ok no, pero sí haré uno +18 o con una porción de smut y omegaverse de Love Live, claro nada más que acabe este._

 _Que por cierto, este también tendrá su porción de smut, pero no demasiado… espero, que luego el kitsune me hace ir al lado oscuro y con Ero Eri Kitsune no sé… eso sí, tendrá un poco de angst con lo que denominó (poner canción de Selena): Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles porque somos de distintas school idols groups~_

 _¡Me declaro Nozoeli y Tubahonker!_

— o —

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo! —fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa hasta la tienda de dulces.

—¡Ho-no-ka! ¡Qué escándalo es ese! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela —contestó su hermana Yukiho asomando su cabeza desde la sala y viendo pasar un borrón naranja a toda prisa junto a ella— ¡Eehh! ¡Honoka ten cuidado! —apenas pudo decir antes de que la puerta se abriera y la chica en cuestión saliera de la casa corriendo—. ¡Ufff! Nunca va a cambiar.

Aquella escena era muy propia de esa casa, Honoka podía llegar a ser muy descuidada en ocasiones y meterse en líos por su manera tan atolondrada y despreocupada de ser. Eso preocupaba a su hermana menor.

" _Vaya ejemplo que tengo. ¡Ah! Pero así es ella."_

Acababa de pensar eso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe nuevamente y una cabeza de pelo naranja emergió.

—¡Hey Yukiho! ¡Qué tengas un buen día! —sonrió con una sonrisa tonta y Yukiho le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Anda, anda! Llegarás tarde a la escuela —la encominó a irse ya—. ¡Oye espera! —miró su reloj—. ¿A dónde es que vas? Es temprano aún para entrar a Otonokizaka.

—Jeje, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes —sacó la lengua de forma juguetona y se fue antes de dar más explicaciones.

Corrió a toda prisa esquivando los obstáculos del camino. Estaba contenta, particularmente esa mañana lo estaba demasiado, aunque también estaba sumamente nerviosa y no era para menos. Esa tarde iría a inscribirse a un evento de idols escolares local junto con sus amigas de toda la vida, Umi y Kotori. Este sería el primer concurso donde participarían.

—¡Umi, Korori! —gritó al par de chicas que ya la esperaban.

Una de ellas, Umi, de cabello azul oscuro con porte serio y toda la pinta de una chica tradicional practicante de kendo y tiro con arco. Muy bonita, responsable y una persona confiable. De ojos café claro al igual que su compañera y recientemente novia, Kotori. Honoko aún no podía entender cómo es que Umi siendo como es había logrado la hazaña de tener una novia. Aunque era un poco lógico. Las tres habían sido amigas desde la infancia y sin duda se conocían perfectamente. Cuando Kotori le contó a Honoka que estaba secretamente enamorada de Umi lo primero que hizo fue apoyarla aconsejándole confesar sus sentimientos por la chica. Honoka sabía que a Umi no le era indiferente, sólo que era algo lenta en esas cuestiones.

Kotori era una chica muy hermosa y dulce. Su cabello gris, largo y sedoso era algo que Umi amaba. Era tímida y realmente sin la intervención de Honoka, dudaba que hubiera podido confesarse con la razón de su afecto.

—Te retrasaste Honoka —la siempre correcta y disciplinada Umi la reprendió.

—Umi-chan no es tan tarde —intervino su compañera Kotori, ella era mediadora entre sus amigas tan opuestas como dos polos magnéticos.

—Lo siento, es que no escuché la alarma —se disculpó Honoka.

—Debemos apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo —Umi hizo mala cara y comenzó a caminar en dirección al área de registro.

—¡Wow! Ni siquiera el amor la ha ablandado —dijo en voz baja Honoka a Kotori que sólo sonrió con vergüenza.

—Te escuche Honoka —la regañó la chica quien ahora lucía tremendas mejillas rojas.

—Je, lo siento —se disculpó y Umi se dio la vuelta siguiendo su paso—. Tendrás que contarme todo acerca de su primera cita —le pidió a Kotori en voz baja.

—Tranquila Honoka, no se si haya mucho que contar —contestó algo triste la chica.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —se preocupó al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga—. No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Umi, de seguro se puso muy nerviosa y se comportó de forma tonta.

—¡Ahm! Creo que quizás nos precipitamos mucho con esto —su cara cambio a una de vergüenza y Honoka no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida.

—Umi es demasiado… —sus orejas se tornaron rojas al recordar—. Ya te contaré después.

Cortó la conversación pues ya habían llegado al centro de inscripción y Umi ya había tomado una tabla con la ficha de registro.

Habían visto los carteles anunciando el evento unos días antes y Honoka lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar sus carreras como idols escolares. No es que en la escuela no tuvieran oportunidades, pero la directiva era un poco estricta al respecto y gracias a que Kotori habló con su madre, quien es la directora de Otonokizaka, pudieron obtener el permiso para participar.

Umi y Kotori se entretuvieron llenando la hoja de inscripción y Honoka aprovechó para deambular un poco por los alrededores. Había bastantes chicas y uno que otro chico, siendo Tokio la capital y con la densidad de personas viviendo en la ciudad era normal que se reunieran tal cantidad de gente para querer participar aún a esa hora tan temprana.

El rostro de Honoka lucía radiante viendo a toda esa gente. Muchas chicas lindas con grandes y hermosos sueños que amaban a las idols, que les encantaba cantar y bailar como a ella. Estaba emocionada, tanto que no vio un escalón y pisó mal casi yéndose de bruces pero una mano la jaló atrayéndola hacia alguien.

—Te tengo —escuchó una voz que le sonó de algo pero no la reconoció enseguida—. Las chicas lindas como tú deben ser más cuidadosas.

Los ojos azules de Honoka se vieron reflejados en un par de esmeraldas que le sonreían casi de manera celestial. Sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos con su mano agarrada firmemente por la otra chica y sintió un toque en su espalda que la retenía en su lugar. Se oyeron un par de exclamaciones de chicas que las veían y decían lo lindas que estaban.

El cabello corto y castaño claro casi cenizo, los ojos verdes, la piel clara, el uniforme blanco, la sonrisa de un príncipe elegante y el aura de alguien que avasalla y domina el lugar donde se pare.

—Tsu… Tsubasa-sama —alcanzó a balbucear Honoka sorprendida por estar entre los brazos de su máxima idol.

—Debes tener más cuidado y ver por dónde caminas —aflojó un poco su agarre dándole algo de espacio.

—L… lo… lo siento —tartamudeó siendo eso algo no muy propio de ella. Pocas veces se ponía nerviosa ante casi algo o alguien, al menos no de esa manera.

—Suerte que estaba cerca y pude ayudarte —le guiñó un ojo y Honoka sintió sus piernas temblar—. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Sí —dijo apenas en un susurro.

—¡Hey Honoka! —oyó que la llamaban y volteó para ver de dónde provenía y vio a Kotori aproximarse a ella—. ¿Estas bien?

—¡Eh! Si, yo estaba aquí con… —se giró buscando a Tsubasa pero esta ya no estaba, se talló los ojos para ver si no había sido un sueño pero sólo había quedado el perfume de la chica impregnado en el saco de su uniforme—. Estaba aquí hace un momento

—¿Quién? —una Kotori la veía de forma confusa.

—Nadie —sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —su amiga no la vio muy convencida pero dejó pasar la situación pensando que era algún despiste de Honoka.

—Debemos ir a la escuela, ya terminamos de inscribirnos —Honoka asintió y las dos fueron a buscar a Umi.

Dio unos pasos y volteó tratando de hallar algún rastro de Tsubasa, pero se le veía por ningún lado. _"Era ella, se que era ella."_

— o —

—Honoka has estado toda la mañana distraída, más de lo usual —habló Umi sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Ya era mediodía y casi toda la mañana la joven se la había pasado en las nubes recordando una y otra vez su afortunado encuentro.

—¿Sigues pensando en Tsuba-sama? —le preguntó Kotori aunque ya sabía la respuesta por la cara que puso su amiga.

—Debes concentrarte Honoka, perdiste toda las clases por estar soñando y además debes enfocarte en conseguir a la chica que hará la música para el concurso —eso le recordó que tenía pendiente ir a buscar a la estudiante de primero que tocaba el piano.

—Es verdad Umi —se levantó de pronto de su asiento—, lo había olvidado, nos vemos más tarde chicas.

Anduvo por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar al área donde estaban los salones de primer año. Era la hora del receso y la mayor parte de las chicas estaban tomando su comida. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta buscando a la joven de cabellos rojizos pero no la vio por ningún lado.

—Kousaka-sempai si buscas a Nishikino-san debe estar en el salón de música —una joven con gafas, de cabello corto y castaño le habló.

—Hanayo-san, quedamos en que me llamarías por mi nombre —le llamó la atención, sa Honoka no le gustaban tanto las formalidades como a Umi.

—Lo siento Honoka-semp… —la chica mayor hizo una seña para que corrigiera—. Honoka-san.

—Así está mejor —dijo sonriéndole para corresponder a su cordialidad—. ¿Has pensado lo que te dije Hanayo-san? ¿Te gustaría unirte al grupo de school idols? —le preguntó con emoción.

—Yo… yo no creo poder hacer algo así Honoka-san —contestó apenada y bajando la mirada.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso Hana-chan, tienes una voz muy hermosa y sabes todo lo que hay que saber acerca de las idols. ¿Qué más necesitas? Eres una candidata ideal —la halagó, Honoka ya había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de la chica por casualidad mientras las niñas de primer año hacían una prueba en la clase de música.

—No lo sé Honoka-san —siguió sin alzar la mirada.

—Piensalo bien, me encantaría que lo intentaras, dale una oportunidad —dio por zanjado el temo por ahora—. Gracias por decirme donde está Maki-san, iré a buscarla. Solo piensalo.

Dio una ligera palmada en el hombro de la menor y la dejó en el salón. Honoka tenía la intención de reunir a las mejores chicas de la escuela para formar un gran grupo y poder competir contra las líderes en el ranking de las school idols, A-Rise. ¿De donde había venido esa idea? Amaba bailar y cantar y si no hubiera sido por la sugerencia de Nozomi-chan quien la alentó a perseguir ese sueño, tal vez no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Recordó que también tenía que verla, debía contarle las últimas noticias. Aunque ahora tenía que enfocarse en conseguir a Maki-san.

No tardó mucho en llegar al salón de música, una linda melodía salía del lugar llenando los alrededores. Además del sonido del piano podía oír una voz que cantaba. Sin duda era la voz de Nishikino-san.

Se acercó y contempló desde la ventana de la puerta de entrada. La chica se veía en su ambiente natural, desenvolviéndose como si aquello fuera la cosa más fácil, sencilla y hermosa del mundo. Era demasiado bueno poder oírla y verla.

La canción terminó y los ojos púrpura de Maki cayeron sobre los azules de Honoka. Suspiró sabiendo lo que se venía.

—¡Nishikino Maki-san! —le habló de forma alegre y entusiasta que no pareció contagiar a la chica en cuestión que sólo cruzó los brazos.

—Kousaka-sempai, si viene a pedirme lo mismo sepa que no he cambiado de parecer —aquel revés pareció no importarle.

—¿En verdad? —miró a la joven que seguía cruzada de brazos con mala cara—. Si no deseas unirte está bien, aunque me encantaría que pudieras ayudarnos con la música. Umi-chan tiene suficiente con escribir las letras pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacer las composiciones y no hay nadie más perfecto que tú para ese trabajo Nishikino-san —buscó entre las bolsas de su uniforme y sacó una pequeña hoja que ofreció a la chica—. Leela y si estas interesada házmelo saber.

Maki dudo un momento para finalmente tomar la hoja que le ofrecía Honoka.

—Vere que puedo hacer, sólo que no prometo nada —dijo de mala gana.

—Es suficiente para mi… por el momento —dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de música.

Tenía la esperanza de que convencería a la chica con un poco de más insistencia. Honoka podía ver el potencial que tenían todas ellas y esperaba que tarde o temprano su persistencia haría que ellas vieran lo mismo y se dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se sintió feliz de repente al pensar en lo genial que serían una vez pudiera reclutar a las chicas y sin reparos comenzó a trotar por el pasillo olvidándose de la prohibición de no correr. Al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas no se dio cuenta y choca contra otra persona yéndose de espaldas golpeando su trasero con el suelo.

—¡Auch! ¡Que daño! —exclamó tallandose el área adolorida.

—Deberías tener cuidado —escucho la voz desconocida de una chica con un ligero acento que no conocía.

—Lo siento —alzó la mirada y se encontró con una chica rubia de ojos azules que se estaba levantando del suelo con ayuda de su sempai—. ¿Nozomi-chan?

—Como siempre el entusiasmo te gana Honoka-chan —rió divertida de verla aún en el suelo sorprendida, después de ayudar a Eli a pararse, extendió su mano a ella para ayudarla también.

—No puedo evitarlo —sacó la lengua de forma juguetona—. ¡Que chica tan bonita! —dijo sin cortarse un poco y Eli se pintó de colores el rostro.

—¿Qué dices? —la encaró con molestia, no estaba acostumbrada a cumplidos de ese tipo por parte de otras chicas.

—Jaja, Honoka-chan no molestes a Erichi está en su primer día de escuela y ya ha tenido que vérselas con el torbellino naranja —no cubrió su risa ante la reacción de Eli.

—Es que es muy linda —dijo como si aquello fuera la verdad más grande—. ¿Te gustaría estar en un grupo de school idols? —se dirigió a Eli que sólo giró la cara enojada.

—No se que diablos es eso pero no gracias —se sacudió la falda y se encaminó para ir a su salón dejando a las chicas atrás.

—¿Aún reclutando personal? —Honoka regresó su atención a Nozomi.

—Si, je, aún no he tenido mucha suerte —se rascó la cabeza—. Tengo buenos prospectos pero ninguno se ha decidido todavía.

—¿Creí que tendrías un evento pronto? —las dos comenzaron a caminar con Nozomi acompañándola hasta su aula.

—Así es —recordó con entusiasmo iluminando su rostro—, esta mañana hemos ido a inscribirnos para el Rally de idols de Tokio —Nozomi río ligeramente al ver lo radiante que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hablar contigo sobre eso, bueno una no es enteramente sobre ello —se detuvo haciendo una mueca para tratar de contarle poniendo orden primero a su desconcierto de ideas.

Nozomi se detuvo también sin decir nada para darle el espacio a la chica de explayarse como solía hacer. La había conocido por casualidad el año pasado cuando llegó a vivir al templo Ayase. Honoka era de las pocas personas que seguían acudiendo con regularidad al templo y al cabo de un tiempo y a la familiaridad y trato amigable de la joven surgió la amistad.

—Necesitamos encontrar una sede para nuestro grupo —comenzó abordando ese tema que era más prioritario—. Dentro de los requisitos que pidieron para el Rally estaba la elección de una base para el grupo que también participaría para resaltar los lugares turísticos de la ciudad.

—Es una buena propuesta —comentó Nozomi dejándola seguir.

—¿Y me preguntaba si crees que será posible que pudiéramos usar el templo como nuestra sede? —la propuesta no sorprendió a la sacerdotisa que se imaginaba ya por donde iban los tiros pero no era ella quien debía contestar esa pregunta—. Ya sabes, eso podría atraer gente al poner el templo en la mira del Rally, se tendrían que organizar algunos conciertos en él y cosas así. No me lo tomes a mal pero se de tu preocupación, que también es mía, sobre la situación del lugar.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte el que pienses en ello, sin embargo no puedo tomar la decisión sobre eso —le confesó.

—Lo sé, pero podemos hablar con Obaa-chan y hacerle la propuesta, estoy segura de que le agradará la idea —afirmó con seguridad levantando el puño con alegría.

—Estoy segura que sí, aunque en este momento Obaa-chan no está en condiciones de emprender una tarea como esa —un esbozo de preocupación nubló su cara y Honoka entendió bajando la cabeza con desánimo.

—Pero… —dijo devolviéndole las esperanzas a su amiga.

—¿Pero? —quiso saber curiosa y excitada ante el silencio de Nozomi.

—Podemos preguntarle a su nieta quien se hará cargo del templo de ahora en adelante —propuso y Honoka saltó de gusto.

—¡Excelente! Hablaré con ella —entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía quién era la nieta de Obaa-chan—. ¿Quien es?

—Acabas de tropezar con ella justamente —dejó escapar un risita y Honoka se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar un grito que salió de sus labios.

— o —

—Tsubasa, ¿sigues distraída? —Erena la miró con irritación, desde esa mañana Tsubasa se había mostrado algo distante y ensimismada—. ¿Qué estás planeando ahora?

—Jajaja, tranquila Erena-san —hizo a un lado su computadora dándose por vencida en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás planeando algo —entrecerró los ojos y la aludida alzó las manos declarándose culpable.

—Estoy pensando en una nueva canción —explicó pero Erena no se tragó el anzuelo.

—Eso es bueno, pero tienes esa cara que pones como cuando un gato a encontrado un ratón —se acercó a ella arrebatándole la computadora para ver que había en la pantalla—. A Anju no le va a gustar esto.

—Anju puede hacer lo que quiera, no es mi dueña —le quito la computadora bajando la pantalla para apagarla no sin antes dar un vistazo a la foto que se desplegaba en ella, era el perfil de Facebook de Honoka.

—¿Pensé que irías en serio con ella? —Tsubasa sólo encogió los hombros restándole importancia—. ¡Oh, claro! Un jugador es siempre un jugador.

—Me ofenden tus palabras Erena, deberías agradecer que te dejo el camino libre con ella, no creas que no se que te gusta —tomó su laptop para irse de la sala donde estaban.

—Te meteras en problemas —la chica ignoró su comentario, conocía muy bien a Tsubasa después de tantos años y habían compartido demasiadas cosas que podía decir que le tenía cierto cariño a pesar de todo—. Anju está obsesionada contigo y sabes cómo se pone cuando te da por perseguir niñas tontas.

—Tendré cuidado —puso los ojos cansada de oír el tema—, además no es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Y siempre termina mal —sentenció Erena antes de que Tsubasa se dirigiera a su habitación.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo para si.

— o —

P. D. Por cierto, ya no hice revisión porque siempre se me pasan los horrores hortográficos (así con _h_ porque por eso son horrores), y tengo trabajo que hacer.


	3. ¡Amor vergonzoso!

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **Umikoto: ¡Amor vergonzoso!**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Ah viene capítulo nuevo. Quería publicar este el dia de ayer pero por cuestiones personales no pude hacerlo. Me la pasé viendo las diez horas de los dos días del concierto final de μ's. Demasiado emotivo. Bueno, eso y que además me tope con otro fic que me fascinó. Completamente distinto al de caballeros y princesas que comente antes, ese ya lo terminé y aunque es muy bueno, romántico y atrayente, siento que le falto esa parte de pasión que esperaba encontrar en un relato como ese. En fin. Regresando al nuevo fic, algo así como "Voy a comprar tu amor", me resultó bastante hilarante y atrapante. Quizás por lo disparatado que podía ser la premisa central del relato, pero esta muy buena y me partí de la risa con las interacciones de Erena, Anju, Umi, Maki y Eli. Tanto me encantó que aún entre análisis y análisis estaba leyendo un párrafo o dos para calmar mis ansias de saber que más seguía. Aunque me hubiera gustado ver más interacción de parte de Tsubasa y Honoka._

 _Pero bueno que me voy por las ramas. Una disculpa, pero no puedo evitarlo._

 _Respondiendo a algunas cuestiones, sólo diré que me he vuelto fan de Tsubasa (ya sabes esa manía que puedo llegar a tener de llevar la contra). Agradezco que al menos esa contra sea por que me decanto por el TsubaHonk más que por el trío poliamoroso HonoKotoUmi. ¡Ah! Yo no definiría como odio mi monólogo anterior, sino apasionamiento. Cuando una historia me gusta me apasionó por ella. Hummm, que más, del nsfw… pues trataré de mantener la calificación en T, pero quizás más adelante la cambie a M. ¡Oh! Leí un par de oneshots de Lovenozoeli y me han entrado ganas de hacer un oneshot de las seiyuus. Debo decir que tengo un agolpamiento con Uchida, Pile, Sora, Mimorin y por supuesto Kusun._

 _Bueno sin más por el momento, ahora si ya me voy… espero regresar pronto con otro capítulo, según la agenda toca un poco de interacción MakiNico._

— o —

Kotori sopló fuerte en señal de frustración y su flequillo se revolvió desordenado en su frente. Después de hablar con Honoka había tomado la decisión de confesar sus sentimientos a Umi aún cuando la chica podría rechazarla. Eran amigas de la infancia y tenían un gran lazo de afecto entre las tres sin embargo cuando llegó la adolescencia ese afecto comenzó a cambiar con respecto a Umi, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Honoka pero esta no dijo nada pues no era ella quien debía hablar al respecto.

Cuando al fin Kotori se abrió con ella y le confesó lo que sentía la animó a ser valiente y atreverse a intentarlo, a luchar por sus sentimientos. Solo que tenía miedo. No era para menos. Umi podía ser un poco cerrada en ese tipo de cosas. Ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia en el amor y para Umi enamorarse no era una prioridad, además de que lo consideraba demasiado vergonzoso. Un tema que no se discutía con ella nunca.

La verdad es que le daba pena o más bien terror expresar sus sentimientos en público, eso lo sabía bien, por lo que Kotori aprovechó un momento en que estaban a solas para pedirle que tuvieran una cita. Honoka se rió de eso cuando se lo contó, pues Umi no entendió al instante de que se trataba y Kotori se enredó un poco tratando de explicar que era una cita de dos personas en plan romántico. Solo recibió un tímido _"¡Oh!"_ y un asentimiento con la cara rojo brillante de su amiga.

—¡Umi-chan! —Kotori la llamó cuando la vio a lo lejos entre la gente en la concurrida calle del centro del distrito de Akiba.

Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas al ver a Kotori y no era para menos, estaba hermosa, podría decir que radiante. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y sus ojos cafés mostraban una gran alegría. Llevaba un lindo conjunto que le hacía ver a la moda, ella siempre se preocupaba por eso, muy femenina, dulce y angelical. Umi tragó con dificultad tratando de recobrar la compostura por la impresión que le causaba su amiga de la infancia.

—Kotori —un susurro salió de su boca, se quedó sin palabras y Kotori se sintió satisfecha al ver su reacción tan embelesada y eso hizo que valiera la pena las horas invertidas para adquirir ese look.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado —sonrió con inocencia poniendo su mejor pose.

—No… acabo de llegar —internamente se abofeteó para lograr tener el control de nuevo cuando su voz seguía sin sonar como debería hacerlo, sentía la garganta seca—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Conozco algunos restaurantes en la zona que son muy buenos —al fin recobró su postura mandando al fondo cualquier indicio de inseguridad.

—Tú elige Umi-chan —se colocó a su lado pero sin llegar a tocarla por temor a que la rechazará, era muy pronto aún.

—Muy bien, en ese caso iremos a uno cerca de aquí que he querido visitar —dijo echándose a andar por la calle.

Al inicio se sintió un ambiente tenso. Umi no lograba relajarse del todo y Kotori podía sentir la incomodidad de su amiga a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que llegaron al restaurante y les dieron una mesa en el fondo del lugar y ninguna había hablado. Ambas tenían miedo de decir o hacer algo imprudente y que eso llevará al distanciamiento de la otra.

El camarero llegó a pedir la orden y sólo así pudieron romper el silencio. Eso ayudó, a que la tensión se disolviera aunque todavía quedaron ciertos restos cuando el camarero dejó la mesa.

—Es un bonito lugar —fue Kotori la que se atrevió a entablar una conversación ante el persistente silencio de Umi.

—Si, hace algún tiempo lo vi cuando pasaba por aquí y quise visitarlo —Umi escondió sus manos bajo la mesa para no delatar el nerviosismo que la había invadido y las hacía temblar.

—Que bueno vinimos aquí —solo recibió un meneó de la cabeza de Umi y de nuevo el silencio se plantó entre las dos.

—¿Te.. te gustaria ir al dojo? —dijo tan de pronto que Kotori casi saltó del asiento por la sorpresa—. Después de cenar, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

—Eso me gustaría —sonrió ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con ella a pesar de lo mal que lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora.

La joven dedujo que quizás allí Umi se sentiría más a gusto estando en un ambiente que ella sintiera propio y de esa manera tendría una mayor seguridad. Se animó con ese pensamiento. Tal vez si estaban a solas pudieran hablar o expresar mejor sus sentimientos.

La cena transcurrió sin grandes pláticas, ambas estaban demasiado nerviosas para funcionar correctamente y Kotori esperaba que eso cambiará cuando estuvieran a solas, por eso no prolongó demasiado la estadía en el restaurante.

En ocasiones anteriores había visitado la casa de la familia Sonoda junto con Honoka. Conoció a los padres de Umi y habían pasado buenos momentos tanto en el interior de la casa como en las áreas donde tenían el dojo, la arquería y la sala de baile.

Casi siempre había alguien en la casa, ya fueran los padres de Umi o alguno de los alumnos que tomaban clases allí. Sin embargo esa tarde no parecía haber indicios de otra presencia más que las suyas.

Umi la llevó hasta la galería de tiro, el semblante serio de la muchacha le dio un poco de escalofrío a Kotori pero era natural que adoptará siempre esa imagen cuando algo le preocupaba.

—¿Esta todo bien Umi-chan? —dijo vacilante.

—Yo… yo necesito decirte… Kotori-chan —titubeo un instante tratando de poner orden a sus palabras.

No recibió una respuesta, al menos Umi no logro formularla como quería. En un movimiento rápido la joven Sonoda se acercó a ella casi tropezando por su torpeza y ambas se enredaron terminando en el suelo con ella encima recargando su peso sobre Kotori aprisionandola contra la tarima.

Quiso decir algo, quizás tratar de hilar más de dos palabras juntas pero sus labios pronto se encontraron tocando esos otros labios que pensó nunca probaría. El contacto fue torpe, ninguna de los dos había dado un beso antes en su vida y sencillamente no sabían cómo actuar. Umi se quedó petrificada al inicio sólo colocando sus labios sobre los de Kotori sin hacer otro movimiento únicamente el contacto bruto. Casi de inmediato se separó sin darle tiempo a la chica debajo suyo de corresponderle de algún modo.

—Lo siento Kotori-chan, pero no podía seguir reprimiendo lo que sentía —la vergüenza contrajo su corazón y su cara se torno colorada solo que no se retiró, se mantuvo en su lugar incapaz de hacer nada más, con las ansias de volver a probar el delicado tacto de esos suaves y celestiales labios.

—Esta bien Umi-chan, me alegra que lo hicieras —dijo de manera dulce, esa manera que sólo Kotori tenía y que podía hacer que Umi hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla feliz, la joven Minami colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la chica encima suyo y atrayéndola de nuevo la beso.

Esta vez el toque fue menos torpe, lento, con cierta calma buscando tranquilizar los nervios que ambas sentía a flor de piel, se tomaron su tiempo para sentir la textura de los otros labios. El aliento cálido era agradable y los brazos fuertes de Umi rodeándola le dieron la seguridad que necesitaba para buscar profundizar el beso. Entreabrió los labios para permitir a su lengua sentir la suavidad del labio inferior de Umi que se estremeció al contacto.

—Si… haces eso… no voy a poder detenerme —habló con la voz entrecortada teñida de un nuevo sentir que emocionó a Kotori, nunca había oído a Umi hablar en ese tono.

Tanto tiempo había esperado para que esto sucediera que se sintió un poco juguetona al escuchar decir aquello a Umi. Quería probar los límites de la chica y ver hasta donde la siempre recatada Umi Sonoda sería capaz de llegar. No quería presionar demasiado, pero la idea la hizo seguir adelante.

—No quiero que lo hagas —lanzó el reto y las pupilas ámbar se dilataron con la excitación, de algún modo tomó el cuello de la camisa de Umi y la jaló hacia sí chocando de nuevo.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el hermoso y sedoso cabello azul presionando para mantenerla más cerca de ella. Las respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas y la dulzura fue dando paso a otro sentimiento nuevo, algo desconocido pero que se sentía demasiado bien. Kotori se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Umi imitando lo que ella había hecho momentos antes y la urgencia surgió, quería fundirse con Umi, quería más que sólo un tierno beso y la otra chica parecía querer lo mismo.

El roce de sus lenguas fue la experiencia más increíble que había tenido Kotori en toda su vida. Si tenía que admitirlo, había fantaseado muchas veces con algún día poder besar a Umi, pero nunca se atrevió a imaginar más allá de un casto beso, un ligero toque, y esto, esto superaba por mucho la ficción que se había creado en su mente. Lo estaba disfrutando en cantidades enormes. La felicidad era tanta que su pecho se sentía desbordado por la presión de su corazón bombeando a marchas forzadas la sangre a todo su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas. Umi se detuvo al sentir esa humedad y se retiró asustada.

—Lo siento, perdonadme si te he hecho daño —se quitó de encima sentándose a un lado de Kotori quien no reaccionó a tiempo para detenerla.

La joven Sonoda hundió su cara en sus manos y rompió a llorar pensando en cuánto se había equivocado al seguir su impulso cuando ella no era así. _"¿Como pude hacer esto? Ella me va a odiar."_

—Uhumm Umi-chan no me has hecho daño —se sentó también en la duela acercando su torso a la espalda de la otra chica hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. Sólo… sólo estaba feliz de saber que también sientes lo mismo que yo —aspiró el aroma del perfume sobre la piel de Umi y se dejó perder en él.

Recargo su cabeza en su hombro sin querer abandonar la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Sonoda, rodeando su cintura con sus manos para tratar de animarla.

—Me alegra que me besarás Umi-chan, tus labios son tan suaves y me encantaría volver a tenerlos —le habló al oído y Umi tembló con sus palabras.

—¡Kotori dices cosas muy embarazosas! —la reprendió pero Kotori sólo se rió con su reacción, esa era la Umi de siempre, la Umi que quería con todo su corazón.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho Umi-chan —dijo apretándose más a ella.

La tensión de Umi se esfumó, relajo su cuerpo al oír esa confesión y entrelazo sus dedos con las manos de Kotori que descansaban en su vientre.

—También me gustas Kotori-chan —su tono de voz fue tierno, como miel en los oídos de Kotori, era simplemente hermoso.

Se quedaron así unos minutos solamente disfrutando de su cercanía, de sentir sus corazones acelerados ir recuperando el ritmo normal de sus latidos. Todo se sentía tan natural, tan precioso, con el fondo de la noche frente a ellas, el cielo despejado en su mayor parte dejando ver las estrellas en él, algunas cigarras chirriando en algún lugar y el viento soplando una suave brisa que refresca de los remanentes del calor de la tarde.

—¡Oye Umi-chan! —la aludida giró la cara quedando a una nada del rostro de Kotori—. ¿Puedes besarme de nuevo? —las dos se sonrojaron ante el pedido pero Kotori no cedió, por el contrario apretó las manos de Umi para hacer notar su necesidad—. ¡Por favor Umi-chan!

Su mirada cálida y la ardiente urgencia fueron el acabose para Umi. Kotori tenía ese poder sobre ella para hacerla hacer lo que quería aún cuando se resistía, siempre terminaba accediendo a sus peticiones.

Movió su cuerpo para estar en una posición más cómoda recargando su frente en la frente de Kotori mirándola a los ojos perdiéndose en esas pupilas de color ámbar. Aspiró el delicioso aroma a flores y miel que desprendía su piel y cerró la distancia.

Se abandonó a la sensación de la cálida humedad de la boca de Kotori. A Umi le sorprendía la manera en que parecía que ella sólo desprendía ese sabor acaramelado que la estaba convirtiendo en adicta. Ya no podría hacer otra cosa que querer estar probando esa dulzura por el resto de sus días.

Con pesar se separó cuando necesito llenar su pecho con aire, pero no pudo resistir estar mucho tiempo lejos de esos labios. Apenas recuperó el aliento cuando de nuevo volvió a besarla. Sus lenguas bailaban al compás melódico de los latidos de sus corazones unidos por el amor que se estaban profesando.

Umi tomó la cintura de Kotori y la guió moviéndola hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. El peso de su cuerpo encima de la chica de su afecto era una sensación nueva de posesividad que embriagó a la joven Minami. Sus bocas siguieron unidas sin separarse aún cuando la colocó en esa posición. Las manos de Umi pronto se vieron recorriendo el contorno de la cintura de la otra chica jugando con el borde de su blusa. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Kotori cuando por accidente Umi rozó la suave piel debajo de su blusa.

—Lo siento —dijo apenada apenas en la separación de un beso pero no apartó la mano del lugar.

Dejó de jugar con el borde de su blusa y siendo más osada fue a acariciar la tersa y delicada piel debajo de esta. Quería volver a escuchar ese delicioso sonido que salía de su garganta. Más gemidos fueron derramados en la boca de Umi con cada paso de la yema de sus dedos. Kotori era tan sensible y respondía de una forma tan agradable que hacía imposible no querer seguir haciéndolo.

—¡Umi-chan! —dijo febrilmente, se sentía enferma, como si una extraña fiebre la hubiera invadido y estuviera aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo y parecía que sólo las manos de Umi tenían el remedio a aquella enfermedad.

—Creo… que debemos... parar ahora... Kotori —pudo decir en un momento de lucidez entre besos, temía que estaban yendo demasiado rápido para una primera cita pero Kotori no parecía dispuesta a dejar ir a Umi.

—¡Por favor Umi-chan! —se aferró a la camisa de Umi y está presionó sus manos contra las caderas de Kotori haciéndola gimotear más alto.

Siguieron así unos minutos más, ahora con las manos de Umi vagando por su espalda yendo y viniendo en toques eléctricos que hacían que Kotori arqueara su espalda en cada pasada. Era una sensación placentera a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

—Kotori, ¿estas segura de esto? —la joven apenas movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, la razón de Umi se estaba perdiendo en poco más cada vez—. Necesito saber qué quieres esto tanto como yo —la separo un poco para recibir su respuesta y un puchero asomo en los labios de Kotori.

—Si Umi-chan, estoy segura —dejó escapar un chillido inmediatamente después cuando las manos de Umi subieron por su espalda y deshicieron el broche de su brasier así como se deshicieron de su razón.

— o —

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Kotori-chan! —gritó Honoka interrumpiendo su narración—. Ustedes… —se llevó las manos a la cara enrojecida debido a la confesión.

—¡Honoka-chan! —los colores se le subieron a Kotori—. ¡No reacciones de esa manera!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo exaltada imitando los colores de Kotori casi hiperventilando.

Después de clases Kotori y ella habían ido a su casa para comenzar a idear lo que debían hacer para su primer presentación como idols. Umi no las había acompañado pues tenía que hacer cosas en el club de tiro y las alcanzaría después. Por eso aprovecharon para que Kotori le contara todo acerca de su primera cita con Umi y esto era más de lo que Honoka esperaba que sucediera.

—No… no fue así… —Kotori hizo un puchero de decepción y bajo la mirada—. No pasó nada más.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a gritar sorprendida y Kotori le pidió que bajara la voz o alguien afuera de su habitación las escucharía—. Hasta parece que lo lamentas —la miró con escepticismo.

—Bueno, tal vez me hubiera gustado que siguiéramos hasta el final —se cubrió la cara con vergüenza y Honoka rió con nerviosismo.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —se mostró interesada, por como lo había contado Kotori todo parecía indicar que en efecto si habían llegado hasta el final, aún seguía sin creer lo que habían hecho.

—Sus padres llegaron a la casa —su vergüenza se transformó en una molesta frustración.

—Jeje, tal vez fue mejor así. Creo que iban demasiado rápido —se rascó la cabeza, ya podía imaginarse a sus dos amigas yendo cual conejos por doquier.

—Sí, puede ser, pero no me importa —suspiró—, sólo que ahora por eso Umi evita estar a solas conmigo —dijo decepcionada y triste.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, tal vez no quiere perder su cordura de nuevo —intentó justificar a su amiga—, y mira que la perdió.

—Lo arruine, ¿verdad? —rompió a llorar y Honoka entró en pánico sin saber qué hacer para consolarla.

—Bueno… no tengo experiencia en ese tipo de cosas —comenzó a balbucear—, pero se que Umi-chan te quiere mucho y probablemente sólo tiene miedo también —trató de reconfortar a Kotori—. ¿Han hablado de lo que pasó?

Los sollozos de Kotori fueron disminuyendo de a poco y negó en respuesta a la pregunta de Honoka.

—No, como hacerlo si siempre hay alguien alrededor —se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

—Bueno… —se puso a pensar en una solución pero eso no se la daba muy bien—. ¡La obligaremos! —exclamó con decisión al final de mucho pensar.

—¡Honoka! ¡Kotori! —en ese justo momento se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Umi estaba parada frente a ella y Honoka pudo ver claramente cómo las facciones tranquilas de su amiga cambiaron asombrosamente rápido al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Kotori—. ¡¿Qué es lo que le haces a Kotori?! —exclamó enojada.

Honoka saltó al ver la cara espeluznante que Umi tenía y se frotó la cabeza esperando el regaño que siempre acompañaba a esa pose de su estricta amiga.

—Yo… yo no he sido —se justificó riendo nerviosamente—. Creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Umi miró desconcertada a Kotori que aún gimoteaba un poco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Las dejaré a solas —dijo Honoka dirigiéndose fuera de su habitación, eso puso nerviosa a Umi que empezó a temblar.

—¡No! —dejó salir más fuerte de lo que pretendía—. Eso no… no… no creo que sea lo mejor… está es tu casa... no tenemos porque importunarte con estas cosas —su voz se quebró en ciertos momentos presa del temor.

Kotori vio a Umi con una gran cara de tristeza de esa que solía poner cuando chantajeaba a la otra a cumplir sus deseos. Sus ojitos nublados, sus labios temblorosos y sus cejas en súplica era demasiado para que Umi lo resistiera.

—Es… es… está bien —bajó la cabeza resignada y Kotori se alegró un poco pero no perdió su cara de aflicción.

—Iré a ver a mi madre a la tienda —salió del cuarto—. Tomense el tiempo que necesiten —dijo casi cerrando la puerta sólo que antes volvió a hablar—. _¡Figth to dayo!_ Kotori-chan, Umi-chan.

—¡Fuera Honoka-chan! —fue Umi la que de un portazo cerró por fin.

Las dos quedaron a solas.

Umi se sentó enfrente de Kotori usando la mesa como barrera para no estar cerca de ella. La pequeña Kotori sollozo ligeramente al ver como Umi tomaba cierta distancia, eso le cayó mal y no pudo evitar querer reclamarle por eso.

—¿Por qué Umi-chan no quiere a Kotori? —le tiró a la cara y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro— ¿Por qué Umi-chan no quiere estar cerca de mí?

—No… no digas eso Kotori —un rubor ligero pintó sus mejillas.

—Me gustas Umi-chan pero si yo no te gustó entonces dímelo y olvidaremos esto —de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron su camino fuera de sus ojos cafés—. Si te hice sentir incómoda y obligada a tener que corresponder mis sentimientos, te liberó de esa responsabilidad. No volveré a intentarlo nunca más —Umi no pudo resistirse más.

—Eres egoísta Kotori-chan —le contestó molesta con los ojos nublados por gotas que pujaban por querer salir al igual que las de ella—. Eres egoísta y muy injusta.

—Umi… —se sorprendió por las fuertes palabras de la chica.

—Claro que me gustas, me gustas mucho, no sólo eso... te quiero Kotori y no lo digo por obligación —la chica abrió aún más los ojos al oír la declaración de Umi—. Es sólo que… —vaciló—. Que… sabes que me cuesta expresar lo que siento, es demasiado penoso para mí —escondió el rostro para que Kotori no la mirara, ya se sentía bastante tonta diciendo todo aquello—. Por esa razón no se como actuar en público ahora que tu y yo… —apretó los puños poniéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba—. Ahora que eres mi no… no… novia —le costó trabajo poder pronunciar la palabra y Kotori sonrió afablemente.

—Umi… —Kotori gateo por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de Umi quien volteó a otro lado—. Por favor mírame.

La joven Sonoda mantuvo la cara lejos de Kotori y se negó a la petición, por lo que la chica tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho acunandola.

—Uhumm Umi-chan, te entiendo —alzó la mano de Umi y deposito un beso en sus nudillos—. Es sólo que resulta un poco frustrante para mí el no poder demostrar todo lo que siento por ti —Umi llevó uno de los mechones cenizos detrás de su oreja y acarició su costado.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que podamos ir poco a poco sin apresurarnos —sus ojos cruzaron miradas y con ternura Kotori quiso expresarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, deseaba fervientemente que la primera vez de ambas fuera algo hermoso que no se viera empañado por las prisas propias de la juventud. Quería algo duradero con Kotori.

Se perdieron unos instantes eternos en las pupilas de la otra. La miel de los ojos de Kotori ablandó su corazón hasta el punto de derretirlo como jarabe de azúcar y la urgencia de probar esa dulzura en sus labios la estaba desesperando pero se negaba a perder el control otra vez.

—Pero que no sea demasiado lento… jeje —dijo juguetona tomándola del cuello para atraerla—. Te quiero Umi-chan —pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos esperando que el objeto de su afecto se atreviera a cerrar la distancia y pusiera fin a su sufrimiento.

Y así fue. Umi no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos y haciéndose hacia adelante probó el néctar de sus labios.

—¡Genial! —se oyó un grito provenir de afuera del cuarto provocando una risa en Kotori y el enojo en Umi.

—¡Honoka deja de espiarnos! —una muy molesta Umi fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de pronto.

—Solo me quedé alrededor por si las cosas se ponían complicadas, jeje —sacó la lengua dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Gracias Honoka-chan —una Kotori muy contenta las interrumpió antes de que comenzarán una de sus típicas peleas—. Creo que todo está bien, ¿no es verdad Umi-chan?

—Si, si bueno… —se giró un poco apenada.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa tanto Honoka como Kotori se miraron en complicidad y saltaron al mismo tiempos sobre Umi en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —gritó la pobre de Umi al ser asaltada por ese par de demonios que eran sus amigas, bueno siendo específicos su novia y su mejor amiga.

—Jajaja, no es para tanto Umi-chan —Honoka mantuvo su agarre y Kotori también, no pensaban dejarla ir tan fácilmente—. Me alegro por ustedes dos, son mi nueva pareja favorita.

—Gracias Honoka-chan —una sonriente Kotori aún con los ojos enrojecidos le volvió a agradecer.

Umi se relajó al fin y las tomo a las dos devolviendoles el abrazo. Era estupendo saber que las dos personas que más quería estaban allí para ella.

—Bueno, bueno —las separó un poco después de algunos minutos pérdidas en el abrazo grupal—, será mejor que ahora pongamos manos a la obra sobre lo que va a ser nuestra primera presentación en vivo.

—Si, claro… —titubeo un poco Honoka.

—¿Hablaste con Nozomi-senpai? —las tres tomaron asiento a la mesa.

—Jeje, pues si —se puso nerviosa al recordar el desafortunado encuentro sucedido esta mañana, pero no iba a permitir que eso impidiera lograr su objetivo—. Debemos ir al templo para hablar con Obaa-chan y hacerle la propuesta. Nozomi dice que Obaa-chan no está muy bien de salud y ella no podrá ayudarnos del todo, pero…

—¿Pero? —una expectante Kotori esperaba con ansias su continuación.

—Pero su nieta tal vez si, sólo tenemos que convencerla de que nuestra idea es genial y nos permita usar el templo como sede de nuestro grupo para el rally de idols —algo no le gustó a Umi en las palabras que dijo Honoka, no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos entreabiertos tratando de encontrar que podía estar mal.

—Entonces vamos a hablar con ella ahora —Kotori fue la primera en proponerlo, su reciente felicidad la tenía eufórica.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo entusiasmada Honoka levantándose para ponerse su chaqueta y salir rumbo al templo.

— o —

La mañana había ido bien, la escuela aunque no se le complicó, si lo hizo el tratar de entender el dialecto de todos los maestros y algunos de sus nuevos compañeros que conversaron con ella. Gracias a que Nozomi estuvo allí y le explicó las cosas que no alcanzo a entender pudo seguir adelante.

Era un poco cansado, al menos mentalmente, y eso le provocó un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Respiro aliviada cuando al fin acabaron las clases y ella y Nozomi regresaron al templo. Solo que su alivio no duró mucho tiempo.

Había decidido ayudar a su abuela en todo lo que pudiera mientras estaba en Japón por lo que Nozomi empezó a explicarle más a fondo cuál era el funcionamiento del templo y lo que era necesario hacer. La magnitud del trabajo por delante la abrumó un poco. No era nada que no se pudiera hacer, lo que faltaba era el dinero necesario para poder llevar a cabo todas las reformas que se requerían. Dinero que no llegaría si no tenían personas que acudieran al lugar a rezar y hacer esas cosas que Eli aún no entendía del todo de esa religión pero podía darse una idea de ello por su experiencia en la iglesia ortodoxa rusa.

Aquello era un círculo, no podría atraer gente si el templo no estaba en buenas condiciones pero no podía tenerlo en buenas condiciones si no había dinero de las personas que lo visitaban.

Tendría que comenzar con lo básico, los arreglos de mantenimiento más urgentes y hacer algún tipo de promoción del templo. Solo que esto último sería lo más complicado, aún más que el hecho de que en su vida había agarrado un martillo o un desarmador. No conocía de nada la religión local, ella ni siquiera se había preocupado de eso antes.

No porque su familia en Rusia no fuera devota, sino porque simplemente desde niña se había proclamado la oveja negra y había peleado cada vez que era obligada a asistir a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la religión. No tenía buenos recuerdos de eso.

" _Mejor no escarbar en lugares tenebrosos."_

—Esto va a ser más pesado de lo que imaginé en un principio —exhaló apesadumbrada viendo todo el panorama a su alrededor—. Será mejor empezar cuanto antes.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar Elichi? —una Nozomi curiosa se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que Eli estaba comenzando a apreciar.

—Creo que lo primero será trabajar en el jardín y después en el tejado —miró a Nozomi que se había acercado más de lo que consideraba correcto para quitar una hoja que había caído sobre su hombro.

" _Esta chica parece no conocer lo que es el espacio personal."_

—En ese caso hay que ir al viejo taller —dijo apartándose después de retirar la hoja seca—. Iremos a ver a Ren el jardinero.

El hombre era un tipo mayor, ya bastante entrado en años y eso explicaba porque el lugar estaba como estaba. El anciano estaba tan decrépito como el templo. Eli no comprendió del todo porque siguen manteniéndolo allí sí era evidente que no podía trabajar más. Suspiró frustrada, pues no obtendría mucha ayuda del jardinero. Una risita la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Esto parece divertirte mucho —Eli encaró molesta a Nozomi.

—Un poco, es bastante entretenido ver lo transparente que puedes ser Erichi —contuvo su risa al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

—No lo soy —gruño—, mejor toma esas herramientas y ayudarme a quitar la mala hierba —salió del taller dejando al anciano y con Nozomi detrás.

Estuvieron las siguientes horas desbrozando toda la parte delantera del templo. Estar tanto tiempo agachada estaba comenzando a pasarle factura en su espalda y ni hablar de sus manos, estaban bastante irritadas, llenas de tierra y quizás con algunos cortes cuando al arrancar la hierba no lo hacía de forma correcta.

El sudor cubrió su frente y empapó su camisa. Nozomi no pudo evitar mirar más de lo debido a Eli, a pesar del trabajo pesado no parecía con ganas de abandonar aunque era evidente que estaba hecha polvo, al menos ella sí lo estaba aún cuando no estaba haciendo el mismo trabajo físico. Solo estaba apoyando a Eli a recoger lo que iba quitando y a limpiar.

—¡Eeehh! ¡Nozomi! —alcanzaron a escuchar a lo lejos.

Un trío de chicas llegó hasta ellas y Eli reconoció a la del cabello de jengibre como la chica con la que había tropezado esta mañana.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludaron haciendo una reverencia que Nozomi correspondió.

—¿Qué es lo que las trae por aquí? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Queremos hablar con Ayase-senpai —fue Umi quien respondió inclinándose levemente en señal de respeto.

Eli no sabía cuál era la manía de los japoneses de inclinarse para saludar o pedir cualquier cosa pero quiso responder por cortesía aunque su espalda no se lo permitió, estaba embarada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —su voz salió un tanto brusca pero eso no pareció hacerlas desistir, al menos no a todas.

—Ayase-senpai, por favor permítanos tomar el templo como sede para nuestro grupo de Idols en una competencia que se llevará a cabo pronto —soltó Honoka velozmente sin mucho preámbulo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Eli que entendió menos de la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo la chica. Si ya estaba irritada y con dolor de cabeza esto termino de derramar su vaso de males.

—Lo que sea que hayas dicho, la respuesta es no —se giró para tomar las herramientas que había estado usando y las metió a una cubeta para irse de allí antes de seguir escuchando lo que tuviera que decir.

—¡Ayase-senpai por favor! —gritó Honoka antes de que pudiera irse realmente—. Escuchenos, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para revivir este lugar.

Eso pareció surtir algún efecto en Eli que se detuvo dándose la vuelta.

—Mira chica —se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos—, no se que dices y no se de que se trata pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Tengo suficiente trabajo aquí como para perder el tiempo en tonterías así que no insistas.

—Pero… —Nozomi la detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Honoka y está la vio pedirle en silencio que no era el momento, así que lo dejo.

— _Khorosho_ —retomó su camino para dejarlas.

Se habían dado con pared y aunque Honoka sabía que iba a ser complicado por lo que había pasado en la mañana, no perdía la esperanza. Insistiría hasta que su senpai aceptara, un no no existía para ella.

— o —


	4. La confrontación en el Templo

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **La confrontación en el Templo**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, tuve una semana muy ajetreado en el trabajo que me dejó poco tiempo para poder escribir. Eso y que además anduve divagando con varias ideas que tengo en mente y que empecé a escribir unas líneas. Un SoraPile, porque me entró un amor por estas dos seiyuus, espero poder terminarlo, sólo un oneshot. También está un HonoMaki, me está gustando mucho esta crack ship (me gusta Sora, pero Nico no tanto), y esta pareja se me hace tan linda, sobre todo como la representan un hermoso cachorro (Honoka) y una linda gatita (Maki). En fin, espero que estas historias puedan aterrizar aunque sea en oneshots._

 _Pasando a otro orden de ideas, está semana me leí un par de fics. Caí en la cuenta de que publicó en Fanfiction pero leo en A O 3. Pero bueno, la primera está aún en publicación, lleva diecinueve capítulos, se llama Bajo el cerezo, es un NicoMaki. La trama se me hizo interesante, me atraen las historias donde existe el conflicto entre la pareja al estar juntas por circunstancias ajenas a ellas y se ven forzadas a estar juntas y relacionarse. En este caso hay una agencia matrimonial donde todos los chicos al alcanzar cierta edad deben asistir cuando reciben su carta, tipo Hogwarts, para conocer a su futura pareja y establecer su compromiso provisional. Me encantó, muy recomendable. El otro es un oneshot HonoMaki, algo así como la Odisea del anillo, que trata de toda la travesía que lleva el anillo con el que Honoka quiere proponerse a Maki para que sea su esposa. Salen todas las Mu's interactuando con el anillo en una gran escena pintoresca._

 _Estas dos historias se van a mi lista de favoritos._

 _Pero bueno, a lo que veníamos. Originalmente está historia iba a ir sobre NicoMaki pero al ir escribiendo pues, el nuevo vicio HonoMaki estaba metiendo su cuchara pero la cosa no va por allí, así que al final lo retrase para el siguiente capítulo, de momento hay otras cosas que deben ser planteadas antes. Espero que vaya tomando forma la historia._

 _¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, vi el Final Live gracias a que mi novia, que está tan loca por Love Live como yo, y se ha descargado todos los conciertos de Mu's y estamos viéndolos como posesas._

— o —

Llevaba horas dándole vuelta al papel. Había leído la letra, la cual se le hacía muy optimista y energética tal como lo era la chica de cabello jengibre quien se la había entregado. Honoka insistió tanto, que ahora estaba allí en su estudio privado en casa ponderando fuertemente el hacer o no la música para esa canción.

¿Debía o no debía ceder y hacerla? Pero sólo eso, hacerla, no es como que ella quisiera ser parte del grupo de school idols, para nada, ella tenía otras metas, otras cosas que hacer. Esto sólo lo haría para que la chica rara la dejara de molestar. Además ya tenía algo que podía servir para esto y podía aprovecharlo. No tendría que trabajar demasiado.

" _Si, eso es lo que haré."_

— o —

Tenía unas grandes ojeras que surcaban su rostro debajo de sus párpados. Había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche componiendo y ajustando la música para la letra de la canción que deseaba Honoka. Aunque ahora no sabía muy bien si debía o no dársela. Cabía la posibilidad de que después de eso la chica no la dejara en paz a pesar de entregársela.

Pasó la mañana cavilando y casi dormitando en su butaca durante las clases. Eso era poco usual en ella. Solo que si debía ser sincera, se había entretenido bastante con ese pequeño reto de colocar la música para una canción tan sencilla y simple como esa.

Para la hora de la salida quiso escabullirse pues asumió que la chica rara estaría por allí en espera de acosarla de nuevo y aún no estaba lista para entregar la canción.

Para su mala suerte antes de poder salir del salón de clases Honoka ya estaba esperándola en el pasillo. Una gran e inquietante sonrisa la recibió cuando dio un paso fuera del aula. _"¿Cómo es que puede sonreír así?"_ Trato de no mirarla y sólo ignorarla pero Honoka no se inmutó ante su desaire. Le cortó el camino en el pasillo.

—¡Hola Nishikino-san! —se plantó delante evitando su huida provocando un leve sonrojo de la chica por su intromisión.

—Voy tarde para mi clase de música —dijo de manera cortante buscando la forma de seguir de largo pero Honoka se lo impedía.

Si daba un paso a la derecha, ella hacía lo mismo, si daba un paso a su izquierda Honoka volvía a aparecer. Aquello parecía un baile improvisado o como un perrito jugeton que desea atención a pesar de que es obviamente echado a un lado. Al final exhaló exasperada viendo que no se iba a rendir. La miró a la cara pero la sonrisa que nunca abandonó los labios de Honoka la hizo ponerse nerviosa y sin querer tartamudeo al querer hablar.

—Ko… Kou… Kousaka-senpai podría dejarme en paz por favor —su timidez inicial derivó en un tono molesto y eso hizo que la sonrisa de la chica se hiciera más grande si eso era posible.

—Te ves linda cuando reaccionas así, eres una perfecta chica tsundere Maki-chan~ —dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y eso fue el acabose para Maki que se erizó como un gato.

—¡Kousaka-senpai! —prácticamente le gritó empujándola para quitarla del camino. Su corazón latía acelerado, desbocado, por el comportamiento de su superior.

— _¿Nani?_ —alzó una ceja en confusión no entendiendo que pasaba, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ella y la chica no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de interacción.

Maki camino unos pasos pero se detuvo en seco, busco algo en su mochila y al encontrarlo se dio la vuelta entregándole un disco a Honoka que cambio su cara de confusión a una de felicidad.

—Aquí tiene lo que quería, ahora déjeme en paz —la chica de segundo año se lanzó sobre ella en un gran y fuerte abrazo que casi las tira a las dos al suelo.

Eso estaba más allá de cualquier línea, de cualquier regla sobre el espacio personal y sobre todo de cualquier clase de relación que Maki hubiera tenido antes con, ya no digamos un desconocido, un amigo o familiar. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sus orejas, mejillas y toda ella estaban al rojo como un tomate siendo estrujada por una muy alegre y entusiasta Honoka. Aparte no ayudaba el hecho de que estaban en el pasillo y otras alumnas las miraban como si fueran un bicho raro y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

—¡Eres increíble Maki-chan! —se separó al fin dejando que volviera a respirar y el que la llamara por su nombre con el distintivo del Chan, era el menor de los atrevimientos que Honoka había tenido con ella tan sólo en ese día.

—Ni siquiera lo ha oído y… además no me interesa lo que usted piense —se dio la vuelta ofendida recogiendo su poca dignidad poniendo espacio entre las dos jugando con su cabello. Eran demasiados sobresaltos estando cerca de esa chica ruidosa.

—Se que será impresionante, si Maki-chan lo hizo debe ser increíble —brinco haciendo que más miradas cayeran sobre ellas—. Muchas gracias Maki-chan —la aludida se giró para verla.

—Nishikino-san —la corrigió pero Honoka negó con la cabeza.

—¡Uhumm! Maki-chan, ahora somos amigas —hizo una pequeña inclinación—. Muchas gracias —Maki se asustó un poco al ver su cara de felicidad y ya no replicó otra vez—, nos veremos pronto —dijo dándose la vuelta para irse dando saltos—. No descansaré hasta que te unas a nosotros.

" _Esta chica es demasiado pesada."_ Maki la vio perderse por el corredor mientras pensaba eso.

—Nishikino-san está sonriendo, nya~ —una compañera de salón señaló contenta y Maki respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

—Te lo mereces por meterte donde no te llaman —dijo ofendida por su observación, aunque correcta estaba fuera de lugar, la chica de cabello corto y naranja fue a los brazos de otra de sus compañeras buscando refugio.

—Disculpala Nishikino-san —habló la joven de gafas a una Maki que enredó sus dedos en uno de sus mechones de cabello, aquello era un tic que tenía cuando algo la ponía nerviosa, la ayudaba a calmarse.

—Kayochin, Maki me pego —la acusó como si está fuera su mamá y le debiera dar un castigo a la otra chica.

—Rin-chan es tu culpa por molestar a Nishikino-san —acaricio su cabeza dando especial atención donde había recibido el golpe.

—Será mejor que me vaya, ya estoy tarde para mi clase de música —dejo la plática con sus compañeras al ver su reloj y salió a toda prisa.

— o —

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Honoka irrumpió en el salón de segundo año donde Umi y Kotori la esperaban.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —fue el grito de Umi que resonó por el salón vacío, el resto de los estudiantes ya habían abandonado el lugar, ante el sobresaltó de la entrada intempestiva de su amiga.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? —las miró con los ojos entreabiertos ante su actitud sospechosa.

El rostro de ambas estaba carmesí y se podía notar un ligero brillo en los labios de Umi, brillo que ella no solía usar pero si Kotori. Realmente no había que ser un genio para saber lo que habían estado haciendo en su ausencia.

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a un lugar así?! Debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar —la regaño Umi mientras Kotori contenía una risita.

—¡Ehh! Lo siento —se rascó la cabeza pero volvió a arremeter contra Umi—. Bonito brillo labial~ —puso una mano sobre su boca para tapar su risa mientras los ojos de Umi se abrieron de forma exorbitante y Kotori escondía su cara tras sus manos.

—¡Ho-no-ka! —se lanzó tras ella para darle su merecido y comenzaron a perseguirse por todo el salón.

—¡No Umi-chan! ¡No por favor! —Honoka se fue a esconder detrás de Kotori que reía sin parar al ver a sus dos mejores amigas comportarse como unas niñas—. ¡Kotori ayúdame!

Al llegar frente a su novia, Umi se detuvo en seco tratando de atrapar a Honoka que se resistía tras las faldas de Kotori. Umi extendió un brazo para agarrarla pero Honoka fue la que la agarró a ella y la jaló haciendo que fuera a caer en los brazos de Kotori, logrando escapar de una avergonzada Umi que era retenida por Kotori para que no fuera a por Honoka.

—¡Ejemm! —se aclaró la garganta una apenada Umi—. Dejémonos de tonterías —miró inquisidoramente a Honoka que le saco la lengua, haciéndola crispar de los nervios—. ¿Nishikino-san hizo la música? —se cruzó de brazos separándose de Kotori.

—¡Oh si! —dijo triunfante poniendo en todo lo alto el cd que la pianista le había dado.

—Muy bien, hay que escucharlo —levantó la mano y Honoka le entregó el disco.

Una vez lo tuvo en su poder y con su amiga descuidada, le dio tremendo coscorrón que hizo que salieran lágrimas de los ojos azules de Honoka.

—¡Umi-chan! —la vio con cara de niña desvalida mientras se agarraba la cabeza con el dolor zumbante—. ¿Por qué? —toda llorosa miró a Kotori que le sobó el golpe.

Umi fue hasta la grabadora que solían usar para poner música y practicar su baile y lo colocó dentro. Las miro a las dos y después de suspirar le dio play.

Las primeras notas del piano se escucharon seguidas de la voz de Nishikino-san cantando la letra que Umi había escrito. Las tres se quedaron embelesadas sin decir una palabra durante el tiempo que duró la composición. Era fascinante, tal como esperaba de Maki-chan.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado final. Definitivamente debía conseguir que esa chica se uniera. Con Maki haciendo la música, Umi la letra y Kotori el vestuario, tendría un gran equipo y podrían ganar el Rally de school idols, además de ayudar a Nozomi y Obaa-chan, claro está.

—¡Wow! Es mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Umi sorprendida gratamente por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Es mucho más que sólo eso, es genial —casi salto Honoka emocionada.

—Se me ocurren tantas ideas después de oír la canción para nuestros trajes —Kotori también compartió su entusiasmo.

—Tenemos que comenzar a practicar si queremos estar listas para el inicio del Rally —sentenció la siempre correcta Umi y Honoka sacudió la cabeza concordado con ella—. Comenzaremos en forma con nuestro entrenamiento esta tarde.

—¡Si! —levantó los puños en señal de victoria pero enseguida recordó el pequeño gran detalle sobre el templo y Eli y si ánimo se fue a los suelos en un instante.

—¿Qué pasa Honoka-chan? —le preguntó Kotori al ver su desánimo.

—¡Uhumm! —agitó su cara para quitarse los malos pensamientos—. Nuestra siguiente meta es lograr obtener como sede el Templo Ayase y presentar nuestro primer concierto —su resolución volvió a surgir con fuerza.

—Tal vez sea un poco complicado con Ayase-san negándose —una Kotori triste contestó tratando de encontrar ánimo en su amiga.

—Eso no es nada —la tomó de las manos Honoka—, vamos a lograr convencerla de que nuestra idea es la mejor solución —apretó sus manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Y cómo vamos a lograr eso? —la cuestionó una escéptica Umi.

—No lo sé —le respondió haciendo que su amiga se apretara el puente de la nariz y Kotori hiciera una mueca de confusión—. Jeje —sacó la lengua—, ya le preguntaré a Nozomi-chan que podemos hacer, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en sacar esta canción —señaló al reproductor de música—. ¡Es nuestra primer canción chicas!

Las abrazó emocionada y ellas rieron con nerviosismo contagiándose de su energía.

Honoka tenía razón, ya verían cómo lograrían convencer a Ayase-san, su prioridad en ese momento era trabajar la canción y poder presentarla. Un paso a la vez.

— o —

Después de dejar la escuela fueron directo a casa de la familia de Honoka para de allí ir hacia el Templo Ayase. Sería en ese lugar donde comenzarían a practicar para su entrenamiento como school idols.

—Haremos esto todo los días antes de las clases y por las tardes después de ellas —empezó a explicar Umi su plan de trabajo y Honoka rezongo ante la carga de ejercicio que estaba imponiendo su amiga—, además de las prácticas de baile en la escuela.

—¡Aaahhh! —el espíritu de la flojera se apoderó de Honoka.

—¡Sin saltarnos el entrenamiento! —la reprendió Umi y Kotori se rió, estas dos nunca iban a cambiar—. Primer punto, subiremos y bajaremos las escaleras del templo al menos cinco veces sin parar, para comenzar.

—¡Aaahhh! —volvió a protestar la chica.

—¡Sin quejas Honoka! —frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso no quieres convertirte en una school idol? —la reto Umi y su pereza se quedó atrás.

—¡Si! —alzó los puños en su característica pose—. _¡Figth to dayo!_

Sin esperar a sus amigas, se lanzó a correr por las escaleras.

— o —

Un inusual escándalo llamó su atención, Eli se encontraba trabajando junto a Nozomi, quien barría toda la suciedad que tiraba al suelo, mientras ella lijaba la vieja pintura de las paredes y puertas del edificio principal del templo. Estaba preparando la superficie para poder aplicar una nueva capa de pintura.

Pintura que había estado almacenada durante bastante tiempo pues el viejo jardinero no hacía este tipo de trabajos y el chico que habían contratado para ello abandonó el trabajo cuando no vio la paga a tiempo. Llevaba toda la tarde con eso y no había avanzado ni siquiera a terminar una pared, sólo la puerta principal.

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos y sus dedos se estaban maltratando demasiado con la fricción de la lija y la madera. Si de por sí ya tenía lastimada las manos por estar el dia anterior arrancando mala hierba, hoy se estaban llevando su parte, dudaba que para mañana tuviera aún piel sobre sus dedos. Suspiró con desgana y frunció el ceño al ver el motivo del escándalo.

Honoka y un par de chicas subían corriendo las escaleras del templo. Hacían demasiado ruido con sus respiraciones irregulares y sus gritos de ánimo. Eli las miró irritada pero decidió ignorarlas, al menos por esta vez aunque si seguían haciendo escándalo sin duda les pediría que se retirarán. Ellas eran las únicas personas que había visto llegar en todo el tiempo que ella había estado allí lijando.

—¡Hey Nozomi-chan! —oyó el grito de la chica de cabello jengibre, no recordaba su nombre—. ¡Hey Eli-chan! —vio a la chica agitando los brazos vigorosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y al oír su nombre, el rubor de la ofensa pintó las mejillas de Eli.

" _¿Quien diablos se cree esta chica para tomarse tanta confianza?"_ Volteó la cara para no responder el saludo y siguió con lo suyo.

—Hola Honoka-chan, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan —la sacerdotisa dejó de barrer y se acercó a ellas para conversar.

Por un rato Eli se mantuvo ensimismada ignorandolas teniendo de fondo el murmullo de su conversación. Sin embargo noto que estaban tardando mucho en su plática y ella se estaba quedando sin pared para lijar y el suelo estaba lleno de escamas de pintura.

—¡Nozomi! —llamó a la sacerdotisa que había descuidado su labor pero se dio cuenta que ninguna de las chicas estaba cerca.

Las buscó con la mirada pero no halló rastro de ellas. _"¿Donde rayos se metieron?"_ Dejo lo que estaba haciendo toda molesta y fue a buscar a Nozomi para traerla de regreso. No tardó mucho en encontrarlas. Las cuatro chicas estaban hablando en el área del patio central discutiendo sobre sabrá Dios de que.

—Yo me encargo de ello —alcanzó a oír que Nozomi les decía a las chicas.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —fue su nada cordial saludo en cuanto estuvo a distancia de ellas.

—Erichi —le sonrió descolocandola un poco pero no dejó de mostrarse hostil, esa niña parecía siempre estar jugando con ella—, sólo hablábamos de cosas~ —le contestó con su cantarina voz.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo —cruzó los brazos esperando a que las chicas captarán su no grata presencia y se fueran.

—¡Ara, ara! Erichi —camino hasta ella y acercándose le pellizcó una oreja—, no hay que ser maleducada con las chicas —Eli la vio con mala cara pero la sonrisa no dejó los labios de Nozomi—, después de todo se han ofrecido para ayudar en las labores del templo —remató y aunque Eli abrió la boca para rebatirle la volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra.

La joven Ayase sabía que aunque sus locas ideas no le gustaran, algunas manos extra serían de utilidad, después de todo las suyas ya habían sufrido bastante y hacía falta con urgencia dicha ayuda.

—¡Tch! —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? —dijo al fin como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Queremos ayudar a Obaa-chan y a Nozomi-chan! —fue Honoka quien habló y Eli se mostró aún más reacia—. Este lugar representa tanto para todas nosotras, crecimos en este lugar con nuestras familias viniendo cada semana a presentar sus respetos, en cada festividad, recorrimos estas escaleras y estos patios cuando pequeñas mientras Obaa-chan nos regalaba galletas y té permitiéndonos jugar aquí —las palabras de Honoka parecieron mover algo dentro de Eli que miro alrededor.

Algunos recuerdos vinieron a ella. Se vio a sí misma jugando en el patio central, corriendo con su hermana pequeña detrás y sus padres y abuela observándola mientras reían siendo tan felices. Fue un vago recuerdo pero lo suficientemente emotivo para hacerla suspirar y sopesar si aceptaba o no que las chicas se unieran a ella.

—Por eso… —volvió a la realidad cuando Honoka alzó la voz—. Por eso queremos que el templo sea nuestra sede como grupo de school idols en el Rally —la simpatía ganada en Eli se desmoronó al oír de nuevo esa necedad—. Queremos mostrar lo mucho que nos importa… no… lo mucho que amamos este lugar y todo lo que representa. Por eso… por favor…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Eli enérgicamente—. De ningún modo.

—¡Pero…! —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Si desean ayudar son bienvenidas —cortó cualquier intento de súplica—. Pueden ayudar al mantenimiento y al servicio del Templo, sin embargo, sus locuras de idols o lo que quiera que sean no están a discusión o negociación de ninguna forma —fue tajante.

—Aún… —Nozomi intervino y a Eli se le crisparon los nervios—. Por ahora será mejor que vayan a sus casas y ya nos veremos mañana para comenzar —les sonrió a las chicas dándole la espalda a Elichi—. Honoka-chan, tienes tu misión, yo me encargo del resto.

Haciendo un saludo las despidió y las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia para despedirse yéndose sin tanto bullicio.

Cuando estuvieron solas Eli decidió enfrentar a Nozomi y reclamarle su proceder. Esto ya era demasiado. Entendía que la sacerdotisa fuera alguien importante y que quisiera mucho el lugar, después de todo su abuela la mantenía con ella y eran muy cercanas, pero ella era la nieta y por consiguiente quien debía cuidar el legado del Templo Ayase como responsabilidad familiar.

—¿Por qué las estás ayudando Nozomi? —dijo en voz plana y fría manteniendo el control de sus emociones.

—Este sitio significa mucho para muchas personas Erichi —se llevó las manos detrás, a la espalda, tomando una posición seria que intimido un poco a Eli pues no la había visto de esa forma, aunque en realidad no la conocía mucho—. El Templo no sólo pertenece a la familia Ayase, es parte de la comunidad y de todos los que viven aquí. Todos aquellos que han compartido un momento espiritual o simplemente un recuerdo grato. Obaa-chan ha hecho un gran trabajo pero ella ya no está en la posición para seguir manteniendo en pie y ahora ha llegado nuestro turno.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —Eli se exasperó—. Entonces yo salgo sobrando si solo soy un extranjero aquí —no pudo mantener más su máscara de autocontrol y explotó haciendo que Nozomi riera ligeramente, lo que la ofendió.

—Por supuesto que no Erichi —Nozomi se acercó y tomó su brazo llevándola a caminar por el patio—. Si eso fuera así, yo estoy en la misma posición —presionó con su mano el antebrazo para hacer énfasis a sus palabras—. Cuando llegué aquí, estaba sola, sin el respaldo de mi familia, sin nada más que sólo una maleta y las ganas de asentarme en un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar. De eso hace dos años. Obaa-chan me acogió, me brindó su casa y me hizo sentir parte de algo, ese algo que había estado buscando cuando me separé de mi familia. Amo este sitio, amo a Obaa-chan y a su familia, que eres tú —movió su mano hasta tomar la de Eli quien se sonrojo con la declaración—, y haré todo lo posible por mantener este Templo en pie aún a pesar de todo… incluso de ti Elichi —la soltó alejándose de ella.

Por un instante Eli la contempló, la luz del atardecer sobre su cabello y el juego de las luces y las sombras sobre su cuerpo la hicieron parecer un ser etéreo, casi un ángel. Abrió y cerró los ojos tratando de quitar el halo de misticismo que solía rodear a la sacerdotisa. Sintió el hormigueo en la mano donde momentos antes había estado la de Nozomi y aquello era tan surreal. La curva de sus labios, sus ojos mostrando su simpatía y su hermosura la estaban matando suavemente. Un bello ángel que le había declarado la guerra si decidía interponerse en su camino y eso la hizo temblar un poco.

—¿Ne Erichi? ¿Qué es lo que harás? —hizo una pose y extendió la mano para que Eli la tomara.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, al igual que tú —dijo agarrando su orgullo y rechazo su mano—. Hazlo a tu manera y yo lo haré a la mía.

—Jeje Erichi~ —bajo la mano sin sentirse ofendida—, me gusta que sigas tus metas, pero no seas tan terca… aunque eso también me gusta~ significa que eres perseverante —sacó de la bolsa de su túnica una carta que le entregó a Eli.

—¿Eh? ¿El sol? —dijo al verla y leer la frase que venía grabada en ella, estaba completamente desconcertada. Esta chica podía hacerla tambalear de cualquier manera.

—Vamos Erichi, hay trabajo por hacer~ —dejó la carta en sus manos y se alejó de ella.

Eli la contempló hasta que la perdió de vista al doblar la esquina. Suspiró profundamente. Levantó la carta que Nozomi le diera y vio que además del grabado había un nombre escrito a mano en japonés.

" _Eli Ayase"_

— o —

Honoka despertó temprano ese día, debía cumplir lo que Nozomi le había perdido así que después de cumplir el entrenamiento matutino de Umi se plantó en la puerta de la escuela esperando a la persona a quien habían mandado a buscar.

Vio pasar a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, pero ninguna cuadraba con la descripción que Nozomi le diera. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando apareció. Una chica de baja estatura, de cabello negro peinado en dos coletas altas, ojos como rubíes, de tercer año.

—¡Eehh! —agitó las mano para llamar su atención—. ¡Nico Yazawa-san!

— o —


	5. Tomándolas bajo mi cuidado

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **La gran Nico Nico Ni: Tomándolas bajo mi cuidado**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Quería hacer este capítulo un poco más largo pero he tenido que dividirlo en dos, pues me ha venido una idea a la mente y dado que ya estaba encarrerada escribiendo este capítulo no podía desarrollarla el otro. Una cosa interferia con la otra y tengo urgencia por descargar esta idea pronto antes de que se me escape. De antemano una disculpa pues ni revisión hice (aunque pocas veces las hago XP)._

— o —

—¿Me estas bromeando? —una irritaba chica pequeña la increpó después de declararle sus intenciones.

Luego de encontrarla a la entrada de la escuela Honoka le solicitó tener un momento a solas para hablar. Al principio la chica de tercer año la miró con molestia pero al nombrar a Nozomi, está aceptó escucharla. Es así como terminaron detrás de la escuela, en los bebederos cerca de los campos de deportes saltándose el primer ciclo de clases.

—¿ _Nani_? ¿Por qué habría de estarle bromeando con eso Yazawa-san? —Nico se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y lo pensó un poco, Honoka espero impaciente su respuesta que se estaba prolongando más de lo debido.

—Bueno, en ese caso… Nico dice que~ no —comenzó juguetona rematando la frase con una seria negativa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Honoka tiró fuera con decepción.

Nozomi siempre la enviaba a misiones difíciles que requerían demasiado de su insistente forma de ser, aunque llegaba a un punto en que simplemente sería más fácil sólo tirar la toalla. Pero ella no haría algo como eso, por esa razón Nozomi confiaba en Honoka y no la iba a defraudar.

—Lo dicho, la gran Nico, Nico Nii~ —canturreó su estribillo haciendo la mímica con sus manos sobre su cabeza levantando el dedo índice y el meñique—, no tiene el tiempo para perder con un grupo de niñas novatas.

—Pero… pero… —trato de pensar algo rápido que decir y lograr convencer a la chica—. Pues, al cabo no entiendo porque Nozomi me pidió que hablara contigo, es obvio que no sabes de school idols —dijo tratando de picar su orgullo y eso pareció funcionar.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo de nuevo? —gruñó la pequeña—. Por supuesto que no hay nadie mejor que yo en toda esta escuela, Nico-chan sabe más de school idols que cualquier otra persona —se llevó los brazos a la cintura en forma de taza—. Por algo soy la presidenta del club de estudios idols y miembro honorífico del club de fans de A-Rise —se mostró satisfecha al decir eso pero Honoka siguió fingiendo indiferencia aunque estaba sorprendida de que algo como un club de estudios idols pudiera existir en verdad.

—¿ _Nani?_ ¿Club de estudios idols? —Nico se abrió la chaqueta al ver que Honoka no pareció inmutarse con eso y le mostró a la chica el bordado de su cárdigan donde se podía leer "Miembro Honorario de A-Rise".

—Así es niña, supera eso —dijo orgullosa y al ver que era verdad los ojos azules de Honoka brillaron.

—¿Entonces conoces a Tsubasa-sama? —le preguntó emocionada, era innegable el tremendo crush que tenía con la idol.

—¡Ejemm! —la pequeña se aclaró la garganta poniendo actitud de superioridad—. Por supuesto, tengo su autógrafo y una foto con ella —saco su celular y le mostró la imágen, Honoka estaba que brincaba con eso.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tsubasa-sama es tan increíble! —dio pequeños saltitos de emoción y Nico se contagió con su entusiasmo.

—Lo sé, es tan perfecta, igual que Erena-sama y Anju-sama —se descontrolo para después recuperar su compostura—. Así que en realidad lo que puedan hacer ustedes no es ni siquiera merecedor de la sombra de A-Rise —tomó de nuevo su celular y lo guardó en su uniforme otra vez con actitud ojete.

—Tal vez… —le concedió la razón llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda y volviendo al punto inicial de todo esa conversación—, por eso estoy contigo. Tú sabes mucho de school idols —actuó salamera—, nosotras nada, así que en realidad necesitamos de tu asesoría para poder ser la competencia de A-Rise y lograr ganar el Rally de school idols. ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos?

Nico se dio la vuelta y caminó algunos pasos en círculo, Honoka esperaba que ahora sí la chica cediera y aceptara apoyarlas, sin duda Nozomi la había elegido por algo a la pequeña de tercer año. Debía ser una apuesta segura. Finalmente después de algunos minutos de espera, Nico se giró quedando de frente a Honoka.

—Tendré que considerarlo —fue su respuesta y al menos era algo, se dijo la otra chica—. No me arriesgare a tomar el cuidado de un grupo de novatas que tal vez no tengan futuro así como así. Muéstrame que tienen —Honoka se rascó la cabeza apenada.

—Bueno… —Nico la miró con ojos inquisidores—, sólo tenemos una canción —canción con la cual Nozomi las había descubierto y con la que gracias a su sugerencia habían decidido participar en el Rally—. No es muy buena, pero es la que tenemos por el momento —viendo que perdía el interés de su superior añadió rápidamente—, aunque tenemos esta otra que acabamos de conseguir pero aún está en proceso y…

—¡Basta! —la interrumpió molesta la pequeña, se llevó la mano a la cara apretándose el puente de la nariz—. En conclusión no tienen nada, una canción no es nada si van a participar en el Rally —le riñó—. ¿Sabes que necesitan al menos de cinco a diez canciones originales con las que puedan participar en la competencia?

—¡Ehh! Si bueno… —trato de decir algo.

—Espero al menos tenga el vídeo promocional de esa única canción —Honoka sonrió nerviosa y eso exasperó más a Nico.

—No, aún no —bajó la cabeza y la pequeña explotó.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Vienes aquí a verme y no tienes nada! —Honoka tuvo que aguantar su regaño, esta niña parecía enojarse peor de lo que Umi-chan lo hacía.

—¡Pero lo vamos a tener! —exclamó retomando su vigor.

—No conmigo —la chica se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a irse

—¡Oh vamos! —alzó las manos a los cielos—. ¡Por favor!

—No —esto era tan enfadoso, el siempre estar recibiendo nos de todo el mundo.

—¡Yazawa-san! —suplicó en un último intento.

—Eres de segundo año, ¿no? Hablaré con Nozomi-chan y ya veremos —dijo poniendo fin a la conversación.

— o —

—¿Hubo suerte? —Kotori fue la primera en preguntarle al llegar al salón de clases pero por la cara de Honoka no parecía tener buenas noticias.

—Ninguna —contestó antes de tirarse en su banco golpeando su frente con la mesa completamente abatida.

—¿Por qué Nozomi-senpai querría que esta chica se uniera a nosotros? —Umi no entendía del todo la petición de la sacerdotisa.

—Ella parece tener cierta experiencia en la competencia de school idols —habló desde las profundidades de la mesa.

—Sigo pensando que esta no es una buena idea —se quejó—. No tenemos ningún tipo de experiencia y a mi no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que presentarnos delante de otras personas —Kotori acarició su brazo para distraerla, sus palabras no estaban ayudando a Honoka que parecía hundirse más.

—Kotori-chan tiene muchas ideas de trajes para las presentaciones y me emociona todo esto, el poder compartirlo con ustedes que son mis mejores amigas —trató de levantar el ánimo—. Solo hay que seguir intentando —Umi la miró con ojos de amor, le encantaba ese aspecto dulce de su novia.

—¡Sin descanso! ¡Vamos a ser school idols! —se levantó de golpe haciendo que toda la clase volteé a verlas, mientras Umi y Kotori se asustaron ante el arrebato energético de su peculiar amiga.

— _¡Baka!_ No hagas escándalo —le llamó la atención y poco a poco el resto de sus compañeras regresó a sus respectivas pláticas antes de iniciar la siguiente clase.

—Lo siento —se rió, ya había recuperado su pila y estaba más que dispuesta a darlo todo por conseguir su sueño—. No importa si recibo cien negativas, mil incluso, no me importa, las tengo a ustedes que son importantes para mí y no me voy a rendir hasta que logremos nuestra meta —se paró sobre su silla a pesar de que Umi quiso detenerla pero Kotori no la dejo agarrar a Honoka—. ¡Escuchen todas! —de nuevo muchos pares de ojos se posaron en ella—. ¡Nosotras somos Mu's y dentro de dos semana daremos nuestro primer concierto! ¡Por favor asistan a vernos!

La vena en la sien de Umi palpitaba sin parar y tenía su rostro lleno de vergüenza. Kotori estaba alegre por la declaración y fue a abrazar a Honoka después de bajar de su silla entre los aplausos de las otras chicas. Algunas se acercaron a ellas para felicitarlas y preguntarles acerca de su grupo y el concierto. Honoka estaba con el pecho hinchado de felicidad.

— o —

—¡Tú! ¡Nozomi-chan! —una de muy mal humor pequeña chica de cabello negro irrumpió en el salón de tercer año yendo directo hasta la inculpada planteándose delante quitando por completo a la rubia que estaba con ella—. ¿Qué _diablos_ estabas pensando al mandarme a esa niña rara para convencerme de ayudarla a ella y sus amigas a ser school idols?

—¡Tch! —chasqueo la lengua Eli al oír eso sabiendo ya de que chica rara estaba hablando.

Nico volteó a verla pero como no era con ella el problema, a pesar de lo molesta que fue su intromisión, la ignoró por completo.

—¡Ara, ara, Nicochi! —sonrió ante el dedo acusador que la apuntaba—. Las chicas necesitan una guía y no conozco a alguien mejor que tú para eso —dijo de forma inocente.

—¡Ja! —se cruzó de brazos y Eli sólo viró los ojos resoplando cansada de ese tema, su reacción llamó la atención de Nico pero siguió sin hacerle caso.

—¿No te gustaría tener un grupo de chicas bajo tu mando? ¿Acaso no extrañas a las idols? —continuo en su pose inocente que Nico no le compró.

Otro resoplido de Eli refunfuñando desde un costado, la chica empezaba a tocarle las narices.

—Ese no es el caso y lo sabes —ese era un asunto delicado para tratar tan a la ligera como Nozomi pretendía.

—Es una buena oportunidad, puedes moldearlas desde el inicio —ofreció y aunque eso podría ser tentador Nico se seguía rehusando.

—Aún así… —Los ojos verdes de Nozomi destellaron viendo la ventana que necesitaba para que Nico al fin cayera—, no están listas para ser Idols.

Eli se rió por lo bajo y ya fue el acabose para la pequeña chica.

—Idols, vaya tontería —pronunció y fue como el detonador para el orgullo de Nico que al fin la encaró.

—¿Qué contigo? —llevó sus manos a la cintura desafiante—. Tú no tienes que opinar sobre este tema si no sabes de qué estás hablando _gaijin_ —Eli no sabía mucho de insultos, pero aquello era sin duda uno y no iba a permitir que nadie la insultara por ser extranjera.

— _Malen'kaya devochka_ —le habló en su idioma—, seré rusa y quizás no sepa de idols pero no necesito ser un genio para saber qué es una _idiotizm —_ Nico estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, nadie, nadie iba a insultar a sus amadas idols y todo lo que representaban así de fácil.

— _¡Baka!_ —le gritó casi escupiendole a la cara—. Las idols son lo mejor, ellas representan todos los valores y la forma de vida que se enaltece en Japón. Son perfectas, son lindas y tienen muchas cualidades. Las school idols son el ideal de las chicas que se preocupan por sus estudios, por su comunidad y por su escuela. Hay quienes cantan o bailan o simplemente muestran su imagen ejemplar para servir e inspirar a otros a ser mejores. Así que no puedes hablar mal de ellas si no sabes que es lo que representan —dijo de corrido su monólogo con un sentimiento que Eli no pido más que sorprenderse de la pasión que puso en ello.

—Podrán ser todo eso que dices, pero sin duda estas niñas no lo son y dudo que vayan a cambiar mi opinión al respecto —Nozomi pensó que Eli podía llegar a ser demasiado prejuiciosa y eso le preocupó un poco.

—Pues te voy a demostrar lo contrario y haré que te comas tus palabras _gaijin_. La gran Nico Nico Nii~ —gesticulo su típico baile y Eli alzó una ceja al ver lo tonto de esa pose—, las va a hacer school idols —finalizó sería arrugando la frente.

—¡Ara ara chicas! Calmemos los ánimos —por fin intervino Nozomi satisfecha de ver que Nico ayudaría a Honoka y sus amigas.

—Ya lo verás —se llevó la mano a la cara señalando sus ojos con su dedo índice y meñique, en la misma forma que su baile, y luego señaló a la rubia.

—Lo que sea —Eli le dio la espalda poniendo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

La discusión se dio por terminada pues en ese justo instante entro el profesor en el aula.

—Nozomi-chan envíame el número de la chica de segundo —alcanzó a decirle a la sacerdotisa antes de tomar sus lugares en sus respectivas butacas.

— _¡Hai!_ —guiño un ojo.

— o —

" _Nos vemos en el aula C-3 a la hora de la salida, lleva a tu grupo."_

Leyó Honoka el mensaje que llegó a su celular de un número desconocido y no entendió al inicio, sino hasta que llegó un segundo mensaje diciendo que era Nico.

—¡Esto es excelente! —susurro ya que se encontraba a mitad de clase pero eso no impidió que se emocionara sobremanera.

Le mostró la pantalla a Kotori y a Umi y la primera se mostró alegre, Umi no tanto, aunque era normal en ella. A la chica aún le daba un poco de miedo toda esa idea de ser Idols, sólo que había prometido a sus amigas seguirlas hasta el final.

— o —

—Bien ya que estamos aquí iré al grano —Nico se paseó delante de ellas con aire de severidad.

Las tres niñas la miraban ir y venir de un lado al otro del salón de su club mientras ellas estaban sentadas en las sillas de la mesa central.

—¿No hay más miembros del club? —dijo en voz baja Honoka a Kotori que estaba a su lado izquierdo y Umi le pegó con el codo en las costillas pues su intento de ser discreta había sido todo menos eso y Nico las veía ahora con ojos fijos.

—No hay más miembros que yo en este club —la pequeña de tercero le respondió y añadió—, no es un sitio para cualquiera. Tengo altos estándares de selección y después de pensarlo un poco he decidido que ustedes se unirán a mí equipo —Honoka aplaudió contenta y Umi sólo pudo pensar en que era una mala idea—. Ya te haré tragar tus palabras chica rusa pechugona —dijo eso más para sí que para las chicas pero aún así ellas la escucharon.

—Ejemm —Umi se aclaró la garganta haciendo salir de sus murmullos a Nico retomando el asunto a tratar.

—Ok, vamos a empezar —tomó asiento frente a ellas—. ¿Qué es lo que hace cada una de ustedes en función del grupo? —recargo su barbilla en sus manos.

—Ehm, bueno —Honoka fue la que le explicó—, Umi se encarga de escribir las canciones —la aludida inclinó la cabeza y Nico tomó nota en una tabla que tenía sobre la mesa—, Kotori hace el diseño y los vestuarios y bueno yo básicamente las apoyo —terminó.

—No haces nada en pocas palabras —Nico encerró su nombre en la hoja donde hacía sus anotaciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ofendida haciendo un puchero—. Por supuesto que no, mi función es muy importante, reunó a las integrantes de Mu's.

—¿Cuántas llevas? Que no sean tus amigas —la corto antes de que Honoka abriera la boca para nombrarlas.

—Ninguna —hizo otro puchero—, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intente.

—Tendrás que empeñarte más —volvió a escribir pero Umi golpeó la mesa al oírla.

—Honoka hace su mayor esfuerzo, ella es la que nos mantiene adelante, a pesar de que sus ideas puedan ser demasiado descabelladas siempre logra darnos la fuerza para conseguir las cosas que deseamos —Nico la miró con suspicacia.

—De acuerdo —la secundó, no quería empezar tan pronto con discusiones cuando había otros temas más urgentes, aunque en realidad sólo estaba molestando a la chica de pelo jengibre—. Me mencionaste algo acerca de una canción, espero al menos puedo escucharla —se dirigió a Honoka.

De inmediato saco su celular y sus auriculares entregándoselos a Nico quien sólo dio play después de colocarse los audífonos en los oí tres amigas esperaron en silencio.

—No está mal —dijo cuando terminó de oír la canción—. Es una buena melodía, es obvio que esto no lo hicieron ustedes. ¿Quien canta? ¿Quien puso la música? La letra es buena —le dio el crédito a Umi—, resalta con la música.

—¡Eh! Si bueno… una chica de primer año, Nishikino Maki-san la compuso —fue Honoka quien respondió a lo que Nico asintió.

—Tráela aquí —la de tercero le ordenó—, esa será tu tarea —de nuevo oprimió el botón de play y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la canción.

Maki era especial eso lo sabía, tenía un hermoso don con la música, no sólo tocando el piano sino también componiendo sus melodías. Honoka sintió su pecho latir con fuerza orgullosa de algo que no era su logro, sin embargo estaba emocionada de saber que el talento se Maki era reconocido por cualquiera. Debía tenerla, para Mu's, claro está.

—¿Tienen una coreografía? ¿Cuales son los diseños del vestuario? —Nico regreso a la realidad y retomó el tema.

Se dedicaron a hablar y ultimar detalles. Había mucho trabajo por hacer y ni tendrían suficiente tiempo esa tarde si habían prometido ir a ayudar al templo. Después de ver los bocetos de dibujo de Kotori y revisar el cuaderno de letras de Umi, acordaron que era necesario grabar cuanto antes la canción y no sólo eso, también un vídeo para presentar al grupo al mundo.

Honoka entregó el disco que la niña de primer año le diera y Nico se quedó aún en el club de estudios idols para remezclar la canción y ultimar algunos detalles. A partir de mañana debían ensayar como posesas para estar listas para el vídeo y la grabación de su primer sencillo en un máximo de tres días, donde debía estar listo y en línea.

— o —

Por vigésima vez Eli llevó sus ojos azules a su reloj, Nozomi suspiró al ver el gesto y oír un pequeño gruñido de la rubia. Era tarde y el trío no había aparecido por el lugar.

—Después de todo tenía razón —dijo Eli tomando un respiro de su tarea manual de lijado.

Nozomi no le contesto enseguida y eso dio pie a que Eli siguiera hablando.

—Ayudar al templo, ¡ja! Como si bailar y cantar hicieran una diferencia —la sacerdotisa sólo giró los ojos y pensó en algo para contestar.

—Elichi es una chica muy gruñona —puso a un lado su escoba y se acercó demasiado a la rubia—. ¡Oh si! ¿Eso de allí es una arruga Erichi? —señaló su frente entre risas y Eli sólo hizo un bizco siguiendo la ruta de su dedo.

—¡Tch! Me tomas el pelo Nozomi —dijo de mala gana—. Te gusta jugar con las personas.

—No con todas —dio un paso más cerca y Eli dio uno hacia atrás en respuesta—, sólo con las que me agradan —dio otro paso y Eli no pudo seguir hacia atrás pues su espalda topó con la pared, tragó saliva con fuerza al sentir la cercanía de la otra chica y su aliento sobre su cara—. Jijiji, Erichi se ha puesto roja como un tomate —se burló de ella.

Con su orgullo herido Eli la apartó escabullendose rápidamente de su lado. Esa chica le ponía los nervios de punta con una facilidad pasmosa.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo Nozomi! —exclamó ofendida ante la risa insistente de la sacerdotisa.

—¡Oh mira! —pronunció al ver a las tres niñas de segundo año llegando por las escaleras principales al templo—. Parece ser que siempre si vinieron.

— o —


	6. Una pequeña disputa

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **Una pequeña disputa**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hello everybody! XD lo siento, de repente me sale lo bakanes. Retomando el fic después de una semana de dejarlo para enfocarme a la otra historia y a un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente pero aún le falta bastante para que pueda cuajar del todo._

 _Este capítulo viene un tanto cargado de angst. Aclaro, no se me da eso, así que veamos que les parece. La presión viene más grande ahora que acabo de ver a mi novia llorar a moco tendido leyendo un fic muy cortavenas. Esas cosas no me salen a mi, pero al menos espero que esté pasable. Angst ligerito._

 _Antes de que se me olvide, la letra del final es la de Susume Tomorrow, tomada de la página de honya-ch . com._

 _Espero les guste el capítulo._

— o —

La presencia de las tres niñas había sido de utilidad para el trabajo en el Templo. Aunque a Eli le costará reconocerlo, su ayuda había hecho que su carga de trabajo se aligerará e incluso llegará a pensar en que podrían tener todo listo antes de la fecha que había pensado. Tenían el tiempo encima para realizar el festival del otoño y habían avanzado lo suficiente para que, si todo seguía así, estuvieran listas dos semanas antes.

A regañadientes Eli había aceptado que el trío y su nueva "entrenadora" pudieran practicar en las escaleras y el patio del Templo. El lugar estaba cerrado por la remodelación así que realmente no molestaban a nadie además de ella. Cuando hacían eso prefería encerrarse en la oficina a revisar la papelería y todo lo referente a la administración del lugar.

Nozomi le había enseñado dónde estaba cada cosa y preguntándole a su abuela pudo empezar a poner orden en todo aquel montón de documentos atrasados que le comían la cabeza con preocupaciones. La gran mayoría eran facturas atrasadas, pagos y adeudos que se habían adquirido para medio mantener funcional el lugar hasta hace algunos meses en que se había tenido que cerrar definitivamente. Los trabajos de mantenimiento se quedaron inconclusos por falta de liquidez y por tanto de mano de obra.

La joven sacerdotisa había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que los tres únicos trabajadores que se mantenían en el lugar se quedarán, pero no eran de mucha ayuda. Eli se devanaba los sesos tratando de hallar una solución. Necesitaba dinero. ¿Pero donde lo podía conseguir? Tal vez un préstamo a un banco o algo así. Por eso se decidió a investigar más del tema. Iría a informarse a uno de esos lugares para saber que requisitos debía cumplir para obtener el préstamo y cuando los festivales se realizarán poder pagarlo.

Eso parecía un plan, ahora debía llevarlo a la acción, pero había un problema.

—Muy bien señorita —el hombre con un traje excesivamente pulcro sentado detrás de su escritorio en uno de los bancos principales de Tokio la miraba con cierta desconfianza—, Ayase —leyó revisando de nuevo los papeles que tenía enfrente—, he leído su propuesta de financiamiento, tiene un buen plan allí, lamentablemente hay ciertas políticas que la compañía debe cumplir —Eli se echó atrás en su asiento al oír eso, aquel hombre estaba por rechazar su propuesta—. Necesita un aval que pueda absorber los imprevistos en caso de que surjan además de que este debe ser mayor de edad al igual que lo debería ser usted como el solicitante.

Touché.

—Bueno pero, ¿podría hacer la propuesta con el respaldo de un adulto? —no quería darse por vencida.

—Si, eso cubriría ese requisito, sin embargo —de nuevo un clavo más a su ataúd—, el Templo Ayase tiene un mal historial crediticio, presentan un adeudo atrasado que no han podido cubrir en los últimos seis meses, adeudo a causa de una hipoteca sobre la propiedad —eso fue como un balde de agua helada para Eli—. De hecho el banco tiene una demanda sobre la hipoteca y si no se cubre el adeudo en un plazo de tres meses, se va a proceder al desahucio de la propiedad en beneficio de la institución.

Eli se quedó congelada. ¿Cómo habían ido a dar las cosas hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo había dejado su abuela que la deuda se saliera de control de esa manera? ¿Por qué Nozomi no le dijo nada? ¿Ella no lo sabía? Tenía tantas preguntas y el hombre había cerrado la carpeta donde le había entregado su propuesta en la que había trabajado toda la semana, así sin ninguna otra consideración. Simplemente matando cualquier otro intento de su parte por rescatar el lugar.

—Le devuelvo esto, que tenga buena tarde —casi en piloto automático Eli recibió su carpeta y el tipo espero de pie hasta que la chica por fin reaccionara y se moviera de su asiento para permitir a otra persona pasar a consulta.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Todo era tan negro. Tres meses. Ese era el tiempo que quedaba para que les quitaran el Templo sin ningún reparo. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Disculpe, ¿tengo una pregunta más? —antes de dejar por completo el escritorio del banquero se giró para averiguar una última cosa.

—Dígame —le contestó el banquero, la persona que iba a ocupar el lugar de Eli la miró de mala manera y se quedó esperando a un lado a que esta se fuera por fin.

—¿Puede darme más información acerca de la hipoteca? —Eli ignoró la insistente mirada del hombre que quería pasar a consulta y se centró en ver al oficinista con determinación.

—Para deberá pasar al departamento de cobranza —el hombre buscó una hoja en su escritorio, tomó su lapicero y garabateó algunas palabras—. Puede ir con mi compañera Miyu-san, ella puede darle los detalles.

Con la hoja en la mano Eli se encaminó por el banco para buscar el cubículo donde encontraría a la chica. Tenía que averiguar la verdad sobre la situación. Llegó hasta un cubículo en el que se podía leer un letrero que nombraba al lugar, departamento de cobranza. Entró y se topó con un par de personas, dos mujeres, cada una en su escritorio. Una de ellas estaba al teléfono y la otra tecleaba algunas cosas en su computadora.

Dudo con cuál de las dos acercarse pero alcanzó a ver el nombre de una de ellas en su gafete y encontró la que se llamaba Miyu. Camino hasta el pie del escritorio y se aclaró la garganta para que la chica, que en realidad si era una joven mujer, le prestara atención.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? —la chica parecía aburrida y al ver a Eli de pie frente a ella pareció emocionarla.

—Eto… si, ¿quiero saber cuál es el estado de una hipoteca sobre el Templo Ayase? —tomó asiento esperando tener algo a noticia.

—¿Templo Ayase? —la mujer dudó un momento así que Eli le entregó su carpeta, allí venían algunos documentos que pudieran servirle para saber de qué estaba hablando.

La mujer los agarró y comenzó a leer.

—¡Oh! Interesante propuesta —dijo más para sí que para Eli que sudaba frío por la tensión—. Creo que ya he visto sobre eso en algunos folios por aquí.

Observó a la mujer empezar a teclear y revisar en la pantalla de su computadora. Los minutos se le hacían insoportablemente largos. Después de lo que sintió era una eternidad, por fin la chica se giró y fue a una impresora a recoger unos documentos y se los entregó a Eli.

—Aquí está la información que buscas —con rapidez la rubia los recibió y comenzó a revisarlos tratando de captar lo más que podía por encima—. Resumiendo todo el asunto —volvió a tomar asiento—, tienes un plazo de tres meses para cubrir por lo menos un pago parcial de la deuda, la cual asciende a este monto —le señaló la cantidad escrita un uno de los papeles, al verla sintió vértigo y ganas de vomitar—. Con eso se podría ver la disponibilidad de tu parte para pagar y el banco pueda hacer un refinanciamiento de la deuda.

No pudo evitar dar un gran y escandaloso suspiró que hizo voltear a la otra mujer al teléfono en el escritorio de junto. Miyu se compadeció de su palidez y su rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Lo lamento, este tipo de cosas son muy duras, pero no todo está perdido —intentó darle ánimos—. Si logras conseguir el pago de por lo menos los intereses generados, la mitad como mínimo, puedo ver la manera de que se pueda detener la orden de embargo y el refinanciamiento.

—¿Eso se puede hacer? ¿Pero de dónde voy a sacar ochocientos mil yenes? —se dejó vencer en el asiento sumiendo el pecho con la pesada carga que eso representaba—. Si tan solo quería un préstamo pequeño de doscientos mil yenes para cubrir los gastos de mantenimiento y poder reabrir el Templo para comenzar a generar dinero.

—Esto es una carga muy grande para alguien tan joven como tú —Miyu empatizó con ella, sólo que no era suficiente—. Espera, acabo de recordar algo —se movió para recoger su bolso y empezó a buscar algo en su interior—. Tal vez esto te pueda ser de utilidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Eli miro el folleto alzando una ceja con desconcierto al ver la palabra idol escrita en él.

—Ay perdón, me equivoqué, no era ese, era este —le entregó otro folleto—. Existe el financiamiento a pequeños emprendedores, es un nuevo plan que están implementando. Tú tienes un buen proyecto, bastante bien cuidado, pudieras aplicarlo y quizás obtener el préstamo que necesitas —dijo la chica entusiasmada.

—Si, bueno, ya lo intenté pero rechazaron mi propuesta por el problema de la hipoteca —ese era su plan original, plan que ni había servido de nada.

—¡Oh! Es una pena —la chica también se contagió de su tristeza—. Lamento no poder hacer más por ti.

Eli dejó el folleto sobre la mesa y se quedó con el primero que le había entregado. Era acerca de una competencia de school idols, invitaban a inscribirse y participar en los diferentes eventos promocionando los hermosos lugares que tenía la ciudad de Tokio para atraer visitantes y fanáticos de la música y las chicas idol. _"Esta es la tontería de Honoka-san."_

Estaba por dejar el folleto en la mesa sobre el otro cuando leyó la cantidad que estaban repartiendo en el premio principal. Un millón y medio de yenes para el grupo ganador, además de un pequeño contrato para grabar un disco y otras cosas que no le interesaron tanto como la cantidad que decía allí.

" _Así que por esto está tan interesada Nozomi."_

—¿Me puedo quedar con este Miyu-senpai? —miró a la chica y está sorprendida por su interés le dijo que si—. Muchas gracias por todo, si encuentro una solución vendré a verla nuevamente.

—Si no de acuerdo, sólo no olvides que debe ser antes de que se cumpla el plazo —Eli se levantó e hizo una reverencia como despedida.

Salió del banco aún con el folleto en la mano, leyendo una y otra vez el contenido del mismo. Abordó el tren para regresar a casa, sólo que seguía intranquila durante el viaje. Se sentó en un lugar libre, a esa hora de la tarde noche no había muchas personas. Se pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos sin creer aún en toda esa basura que para ella eran las idols.

" _Nozomi cree en ellas, ella cree que esas niñas van a poder hacer algo. Esto es demasiado estupido, ni siquiera debería estar considerándolo. Pero, ¿qué otras opciones tengo?"_

Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y se quedó viendo a un punto indefinido del horizonte.

" _Podría usar el dinero que tengo en mi cuenta para mis estudios universitarios, el que gane de niña en Rusia. No es mucho pero serviría para cubrir una parte del pago."_

Solo que se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle. Su padre había congelado esa cuenta como forma de presionarla para que dejara de lado su " _desviación"._ Quizás si hablaba con su mamá ella podría hacer que su padre le devolviera ese dinero y usarlo para ayudar a su abuela. _"¿Que puedo perder en intentarlo? El no ya lo tengo."_

Con esa idea en mente llegó al Templo. Para su sorpresa se encontró a las chicas practicando en las escaleras que daban acceso al lugar. Bueno, para ser más exactos, no estaban practicando. Ellas llevaban sus trajes escolares y hacían algunos movimientos de baile en los escalones mientras que Nico las filmaba con una cámara de vídeo y Nozomi las miraba con una grabadora en la mano.

Arrugando la frente con molestia se acercó hasta ellas parándose enfrente de la cámara con muy mala cara.

—¡Alto allí! ¿Qué diablos es lo que están haciendo? —habló enojada, aunque eso solo era un pretexto para sacar su frustración por todo lo que había sucedido.

—¡Agh! Quítate de en medio rubia pechugona —Nico salto enseguida ante la interrupción de la chica—, estamos grabando el single debut de Mu's.

—Ustedes no tienen permiso para estar haciendo esto aquí —Eli dio un paso adelante para quitarle la cámara a Nico pero esta reaccionó rápido y evitó por centímetros ser agarrada.

—¡Erichi! —Nozomi intervino protegiendo a su compañera de grado, vio la expresión de Eli y enseguida pudo notar que algo no iba bien con la rubia.

—No me importa que, esta es la última vez que las quiero ver en el Templo —Eli apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo su rabia.

—Pero… —Honoka dio un paso al frente para ver los ojos de Eli anegados en lágrimas.

—No hay peros, nada de esto tiene caso, de todos modos van a cerrar el Templo. Es mejor que dejen de perder su tiempo —bajo los hombros abatida y sin mirarlas comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Erichi… —la joven sacerdotisa la siguió pero Eli se echó a correr dejándola atrás.

—¿Que demonios le pasa? —Nico bufó—. Bueno al menos ya tenemos todas las tomas que necesito.

—Nozomi, ¿crees que este bien? —Honoka preguntó preocupada estrechando sus brazos en el pecho—. No parecía estar en buen estado.

—Hablaré con ella —avanzó unos pasos antes de tirarse de nuevo a ellas—. Será mejor que vayan a casa.

—Si, trabajaré en esto hoy —Nico comenzó a recoger sus cosas con ayuda de Umi y Kotori—. Mañana será su debut oficial dentro del mundo school idol, así que quiten esas caras —las regaño—. Tienen una meta, ¿no? No dejen que su amargura las contagie.

—¡Ara, ara Nicochi! —Nozomi le sonrió pícaramente—. No esperaba menos de la manager —Nico se sonrojo.

—Callate Nozomi —trato de disimular su vergüenza—, ahora vete a consolar a tu tonta novia cabezota.

— o —

La buscó por todas partes del Templo, pero no la encontró ni en los jardines ni en alguno de los edificios, así que decidió entrar a la casa, quizás se hubiera encerrado en su cuarto. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta pudo oír las voces discutir. Eli estaba en la sala con Obaa-chan hablando con la voz más fuerte y severa que le había oído hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo permitiste que esto ocurriera? —dijo con un nudo en la garganta conteniendose de no ser demasiado dura pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el reproche estaba marcado en su voz—. Acabo de enterarme en el banco de la situación del Templo, lo van a tomar en tres meses. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Donde es que quedó ese dinero?

No dejo que Obaa-chan contestara cuando Nozomi entró en el cuarto inmiscuyéndose en la discusión.

—Deberías modular tus palabras Erichi —Nozomi la reprendió por estar alterada y fue hasta Obaa-chan que parecía no tener buen semblante.

—Ni siquiera quiero escucharte Nozomi, ¿tu sabías de esto? ¿Por qué no decírmelo? —la busco con sus ojos azules llenos de una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, hasta que el verde de Nozomi le correspondió con una intensidad que no había visto en ella antes, la chica se veía también molesta.

—Si eso es lo que quieres te lo diré —apretó los puños y Obaa-chan trato de detenerla pero la mujer apenas tenía fuerza para nada, al ver esto Nozomi se detuvo—, sólo que no ahora. Obaa-chan —se dirigió a la mujer mayor—, te llevaré a tu cuarto para que descanses.

—No mi niña, no quiero preocupar más a Eli —la anciana se aferró a sus brazos para pedirle que no dijera nada, pero Nozomi ya había tomado la decisión, no podían seguir así sin que Eli supiera la verdad.

—Obaa-chan, Eli tiene que saberlo, es mejor ahora y no después que las cosas estén más graves —hablaron entre ellas ignorando un poco la presencia de la rubia que seguía cruzada de brazos ya con el enojo cediendo ante la preocupación de ver a su abuela en esas condiciones.

—Lo sé pero… —Nozomi levantó a la anciana para llevarla a su dormitorio y Eli reaccionó para ayudarlas a salir, al pasar junto a su nieta le tocó el brazo y le habló—. Perdona por no decírtelo antes Elichi, no quería que tu tiempo aquí lo pasarás llena de preocupaciones.

Eli ya no le respondió, sólo juntó sus cejas en desconcierto preguntándose qué podía ser tan grave como para que estuvieran así.

Después de dejar a su abuela en su cuarto y de que Nozomi se encargará de recostarla para descansar, salió al pasillo donde Eli la esperaba con impaciencia.

—Será mejor que vayamos al jardín —le dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

Las dos caminaron en silencio cada una cavilando en sus pensamientos. Las manos de Eli comenzaron a sudar nerviosa por la actitud sería de Nozomi. Se sentía intranquila, no sólo por el hecho de todo el problema sobre el Templo, ver a la sacerdotisa comportarse así la hacía sentirse peor. Se había exaltado mucho y había desquitado su frustración con las niñas y sobre todo con su abuela. Pensó que definitivamente no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse de esa manera cuando solo era un extraño en esa casa. Para más la chica que iba delante de ella, tenía más derecho por estar más cerca de su abuela. Se pasó una mano por el cabello llena de desasosiego.

Llegaron hasta el jardín de lirios y Nozomi se sentó en una de las bancas de madera que había en el lugar. Palmeó el asiento a su lado y Eli se fue a sentar junto a ella. Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Erichi —la sacó de su mente volteando a verla mientras Nozomi mantenía su vista al frente—, conocí a tu abuela hace casi dos años y medio, yo estaba de visita en el hospital pues me había enfermado y mis padres me llevaron a atender —al oír la palabra hospital Eli se tensó sin querer—. No era nada grave. Sin embargo me quedé unos días internada. Junto a mi, en la cama de al lado, estaba una mujer, tu abuela, que había sido internada también. Pasaba mis tardes platicando con ella y de su familia y de cuánto los extrañaba pero nunca hubo nadie que fuera a visitarla.

Eli se revolvió inquieta, ella nunca había sabido nada de eso. Aunque en realidad no sabía siquiera lo que era la vida de su abuela en Japón. Su madre pocas veces hablaba de eso y ella estaba concentrada en su vida en Rusia.

—Me dieron de alta, pero aún así seguí yendo a visitarla cada día. Ella estaba sola y en cierto modo yo también, a pesar de tener a mis padres. Poco a poco empezamos a tomarnos cariño. Obaa-chan es una mujer que tiene tanto amor para dar y no tenía a nadie junto a ella a quien dárselo y yo estaba necesitada de ese amor que mis padres no podían darme —Eli percibió un cierto temblor en su voz pero la dejó continuar—. Obaa-chan no quería decirme que era lo que la tenía allí postrada en esa cama de hospital, por lo que me gané la confianza de su médico quien pensó que yo era su familia.

Tomó un descanso antes de seguir. Suspiró profundo y Eli tragó saliva de forma pesada. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban clavadas en sus rodillas presionando fuertemente. Se debatió entre sí quería oír lo que venía o si era mejor seguir en la infeliz ignorancia. Volvió a mirar a Nozomi que esta vez la veía también con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Erichi —jaló aire—, Obaa-chan tiene cáncer —le soltó como un fuerte golpe que la dejó sin poder respirar, como si una pesada loza le hubiese caído encima y le impidiera poder hacer el movimiento de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Se sintió sofocada.

Se levantó del asiento dando pequeños pasos para poder calmarse sin obtener ningún éxito. _"Esto no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando."_ Obaa-chan era la única persona de su familia que la había aceptado, que le había ofrecido todo sin ninguna condición y ella, ella la estaba perdiendo. Gruesas y pesadas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules, sin darse cuenta se había agachado a llorar aferrándose a sus piernas, sintiéndose totalmente desamparada. Como en el fondo de un abismo sin fin, perdida sin ninguna esperanza.

Se sobresaltó cuando un par de brazos la rodearon y la atrajeron contra el pecho de Nozomi. Hundió su cara dejando que el aluvión de emociones salieran a flote, permitiendo a su llanto correr fuera de ella. Se aferró a la sacerdotisa dejando que todo el dolor se disolviera entre el cálido abrazo. Nozomi acarició su cabello para darle consuelo y tratar de calmarla. Después de un rato que pareció eterno para Eli, se separó poco a poco. Se dio cuenta que Nozomi también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con cuidado se levantó de su posición con la sacerdotisa aún rodeándola con sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta y al verla así, Eli se acercó dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla probando el sabor salado que había en ella.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho por Obaa-chan —le dijo antes de volver a hundir su cara en su pecho, sólo que sin llorar esta vez.

—No Erichi, no tienes porque darme las gracias, lo hago porque amo a Obaa-chan y a su familia que eres tú —Nozomi pasó sus pulgares por el rostro de Eli limpiando algunos restos de humedad en ellos—. Obaa-chan hablaba tanto de ti y de Arisa tu hermana, que esperaba poder conocerlas algún día.

—Lamento mi mala actitud de esta tarde… y de todos los días anteriores —se disculpó sintiéndose a gusto estando entre los brazos de la chica.

No entendía cómo es que ella podía hacerla sentir tantas cosas a la vez con gestos tan pequeños o con actitudes tan extrañas como las que solía tener Nozomi. No lo entendía y por el momento no quería pensar mucho en ello, sólo sentirse reconfortada por la otra.

—Uhumm, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, yo también hice mal en no decírtelo pero estaba respetando el silencio que Obaa-chan me pidió guardar —Nozomi llevó un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja haciéndola temblar levemente—. Ella no quería que lo supieras, no quería preocuparte por algo que no tenía remedio para ella.

—¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Cómo ha sido todo? —Eli se separó del abrazo resintiendo la pérdida de la calidez de Nozomi.

—El dinero de la hipoteca del templo, Obaa-chan lo usó para pagar su tratamiento en un esfuerzo por querer salir adelante, sólo que el cáncer no pareció ceder —Nozomi se limpió la humedad de su cara antes de continuar y se abrazó a sí misma—. Al principio pareció responder bien, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Volvió a recaer hace poco y los médicos no le dan muchas esperanzas de vida —dijo con amargura—. Ella no quería pasar sus días en el hospital y al saber que tu vendrías a Japón hizo todo lo posible por estar aquí.

De nuevo estaba allí, ese sentimiento, esa rabia, esa impotencia ante la vida por lo que ella estaba haciendo con su abuela. La vida podía llegar a ser tan injusta con las personas buenas.

—Erichi —Nozomi tomó sus manos que estaban blancas por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al apretarlas con intensidad, al sentir el toque de la chica las relajo un poco—, Obaa-chan no quiere que te preocupes ni que pases penas por ella, ella sólo desea que seas feliz y que te sientas como en casa —sin pensarlo, Eli entrelazo sus dedos con Nozomi quien aceptó el gesto de la chica.

—Sea como sea, menos que nunca voy a permitir que nos quiten este lugar —sujeto con fuerza las manos de Nozomi—. Este es tu hogar y también, ahora, el mío. No voy a dejar que Obaa-chan cargue más con la responsabilidad del templo y de todo lo demás. Voy a hacer lo que está en mis manos y más para que este lugar sea como era cuando era una niña. No quiero que ella esté triste, no me voy a rendir.

Nozomi entorno los ojos viéndola con ternura, esa parte de Eli obstinada y terca le gustaba mucho. Llevo sus manos a los costados de su cara y la acercó a ella dejando un beso sobre su frente, demorando un poco más en el contacto. Eli no protestó, por el contrario, encontró agradable el gesto y muy tranquilizador. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nozomi y se quedaron así.

— o —

Un sonido proveniente de su computadora la sacó de su poca concentración en el libro que tenía delante de ella. Estaba en un receso de sus clases y había ido a la biblioteca de la escuela a consultar unos libros para una tarea que tenía sin obtener mucho éxito en ello. Por lo que lo dejó a un lado y fue a checar la notifique le había llegado.

Tenía un correo electrónico. Leyó el título, "Mu's". Hizo click sobre el botón de leer y se desplegó el mensaje. Un link que llevaba a una página y unas palabras que venían después de eso.

" _Nos vemos en la competencia, Tsubasa."_

Clickeó el enlace y el portal la direccionó hasta la página de un blog que parecía ser la plataforma del grupo. Dio play sobre el vídeo y comenzó a verlo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza riendo fuertemente al ver la imagen de la chica, Honoka. El mundo es un pañuelo.

" _Datte kanousei kanjita n da  
Sou da…Susume!  
Koukai shitakunai Me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes, Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go, Let's go! Hi!_

 _Mae mukou Ue wo Mukou Nani ka wo matanaide  
Ima yukou Hayaku yukou Doko demo ii kara  
Taiyou kirameite Mirai wo maneiteru  
Saa yukou Kimi mo yukou Susume→TUMOROU"_

— o —


	7. Una mala disculpa

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **Una mala disculpa**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Aquí el séptimo! Creo que así va la cuenta… antes de que me lapiden, en serio habrá NicoMaki, sólo que Honoka es Honoka y de repente es muy ella y es inevitable no amarla por eso. Al menos a mi me encanta, ella y Tsubasa. ¡Dios necesito smut de ellas dos! U. u pero aún falta para eso, aunque ya se está colando en la historia._

 _Capítulo corto, pero espero subir otro en unos pocos días, ahora me voy a ir a escribir mi otra historia, dense una vuelta para checarla. Onegai! Wild stars!_

 _See you!_

— o —

—¿Mamá? —llamó esperando que la persona del otro lado del teléfono respondiera—. Obaa-chan...

—Lo sé Elichika —le contestó al fin oyendo el tono de pesar en su voz.

Eli había estado desde hacía rato hablando por teléfono con su madre, contándole todo lo que había pasado y confirmando el hecho de que ella ya sabía la verdad, pero no había podido hacer nada debido a que Obaa-chan no le había permitido intervenir para no molestar a su esposo.

—¿Recuerdas el verano hace dos años? —pronunció un débil "sí", su madre se había ausentado un par de semanas, pero no le tomó gran importancia, Eli había estado ocupada en esa ocasión ensayando para una importante presentación que no salió nada bien—. Viaje a Japón para ver a madre, ella estaba saliendo de su tratamiento y todo parecía ir bien, pero por lo veo me mintió.

—Si, Obaa-chan no quiere preocupar a nadie con eso pero —contuvo el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas que pujaban de nuevo por salir—, insiste en hacerse la fuerte y no molestar a los que estamos a su alrededor, a su familia, pero ella nos necesita —un largo suspiro se oyó en el auricular.

—Veré que puedo hacer —respondió su madre, Eli hubiera esperado el nerviosismo en su voz aunque más bien lo que se notaba era un poco de enojo, quizás la impotencia de estar lejos y no poder hacer otra cosa debido a ello—. Te enviaré el dinero en cuanto lo tenga disponible. Mi madre puede llegar a ser muy testaruda y lo rechazó cuando le ofrecimos la ayuda. Ahora que estás allá espero puedas hacer algo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —dijo con seguridad, de ningún modo iba a permitir que se perdiera el Templo que tanto amaba su abuela y trataría de hacer más llevaderos los días para ella.

—Tal vez no sea mucho —volvió a suspirar con decepción y Eli entendía, su padre podía ser alguien inflexible en cuanto a las cuestiones monetarias, no porque no lo tuvieran, sino más bien porque lo tenían sólo que él no solía dar el dinero tan fácilmente—, pero quizás te ayude a iniciar lo que deseas hacer.

—Gracias mamá —cruzó los dedos esperando que con eso pudiera tener suerte y su madre pudiera tener éxito—. Si al menos pudiera disponer de mis ahorros universitarios…

—Eso ni hablar Elichika —la cortó su mamá—, eso es para tu educación, además tu padre bloqueo todas esas cuentas.

—Es tan injusto —soltó con rabia—, yo gané ese dinero como para que papá me lo quite.

—¡Eli! —su mamá le reprendió—. Es tu padre y él solo se preocupa por lo mejor para ti.

—¡Agh! Mejor no hablemos de ese tema mamá —se mordió un labio para contenerse y no decir nada más o terminarían discutiendo.

—Eli, tu padre te ama, es sólo que todo este asunto… es difícil para él —Eli resopló, le fastidiaba que su madre se pusiera de su lado. ¿Acaso ya había olvidado cómo había reaccionado su padre cuando supo la verdad?

—Olvidemos eso mamá —aún le resultaba doloroso hablar de ello y ya tenía suficiente con lo de su abuela.

—Solo cuidate y avisame cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? —solo le contestó con un escueto sí—, sabes que te amo mi Elichika.

—También te amo mamá —respondió de forma mecánica, no es que no lo sintiera, simplemente aún dolía.

Colgó el teléfono quedándose unos segundos contemplandolo. No había querido recordar, pero las memorias sólo se precipitaron en su mente.

" _¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con esa muchacha Elichika? —el rostro de su padre se endureció mirándola con esa expresión que pareció acompañarlo desde ese día cada vez que la miraba._

— _Yo… —había querido negarlo, salir corriendo, había querido que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y solo la tragara en ese instante, pero ella no era una cobarde, jamás lo había sido, aunque los ojos de su padre pesaran más que cualquier otra cosa no se iba a echar atrás— la estaba besando papá, ella me gusta y yo a ella —no pudo decir más, su padre la abofeteó._

 _Podía sentir el pulso doloroso del golpe en su mejilla y la expresión dura de su padre ir del asco a la decepción y de nuevo al asco. Volvió a alzar la mano para plantar otro golpe pero se detuvo, Eli sólo se había agachado cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto pero en su lugar su padre sólo tomó sus manos y se la llevó a rastras._

 _La chica que estaba con ella trato de impedirlo pero, en realidad todo se había vuelto borroso. Sus lágrimas habían nublado su vista y los ruidos del exterior se perdieron entre los gritos de amenaza de su padre y los sollozos de Tania._

 _La arrastró hasta meterla en su coche y una vez dentro y habiendo calmado un poco su llanto oyó a su padre hablar._

— _Puedes irte olvidando del absurdo de tus clases de baile —Eli volteó a mirarlo abriendo los ojos sorprendida—. No voy a dejar que mi primogénita se vuelva una desviada por estar esas malditas cosas. Ya hablaremos con el sacerdote y veremos que es lo mejor para curar esta enfermedad._

— _No papá, el ballet es mi vida, no puedes quitarmelo —dijo suplicante pero su padre se mostró inflexible._

— _Solo es una mala influencia para ti, deberías estar ocupado tu tiempo en otras cosas más provechosas —le habló con su voz grave—. Tu madre tiene la culpa de esto, consintiendote estas tonterías."_

Guardó el teléfono celular en la bolsa de su uniforme y limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado se levantó de su cama. Debía ir a la escuela y después tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Aunque primero debía una disculpa a las chicas como se lo había prometido a Nozomi.

" _¿Desde cuándo soy tan inflexible como mi padre?"_

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía tanto de su padre en ella y no quería cometer los mismos errores. Habían sido meses después de eso de discusiones, golpes, castigos y el ir y venir con el sacerdote, el médico, el psicólogo, para quitarle esa maldita enfermedad como decía su padre y su abuela después cuando se enteró. Las burlas del resto de la familia y la pasividad de su madre. Aún no podía perdonar del todo que su madre no hubiera hecho nada antes por ella.

Exhaló e aspiró con fuerza antes de salir de cuarto, no sin antes ver el folleto del concurso de idols y bufar para sí misma.

— o —

—¡Wow! ¡El vídeo quedó increíble! —exclamó fascinada Honoka frente a la computadora del club de estudios idols—. ¡Nico-chan es increíble! —dijo mirando a la chica que sólo inflo el pecho llena de orgullo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, ¿acaso lo dudaba? —frunció el ceño, aunque era obvio que su ego estaba por las nubes.

—Esto es increíble y tenemos todas esas visitas —la voz aguda de Kotori las hizo ir de nuevo a la pantalla para ver el número.

—No está mal —Umi dijo y Nico la vio con desagrado.

—¿Estas tonta? Esto es un gran comienzo, no sólo eso, los comentarios son buenos. Aunque claro no lo hubieran conseguido sin mi ayuda —Umi le devolvió la mirada viéndola con irritación, esta chica podía ser demasiado ególatra para su gusto.

—¡Tenemos que contarle a Maki-chan! —saltó de pronto Honoka y antes de esperar respuesta salió del club yendo hasta el salón de las niñas de primer año para darle la noticia a la compositora.

— o —

Como era su costumbre ese día llegó varios minutos antes de la clase, se había dado una vuelta por el salón de música. Le gustaba comenzar así sus días. Una agradable melodía interpretada por ella misma para poder soportar el resto del día. Después de cumplido su ritual, se dirigió a su salón de clases.

—¡Maki-chan! —Rin cayó encima de ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y estaba siendo jalada por la niña hasta llevarla al lado de Hanayo que lucia emocionada mirando algo en la pantalla de su celular— ¡Kayo-chin! ¡Maki-chan ya está aquí ~nya!

—¡Eehh! ¡Suéltame! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames por mi nombre como si nada? —dijo molesta tratando de sacarse a la niña gato.

—Nishikino-san mira esto —la chica de gafas le puso su celular en la cara y Maki se extraño de lo que estaba viendo hasta que Rin le puso los auriculares en los oídos.

Se erizó pero no le dijo nada pues la música le llamó la atención. Era su melodía. La que había compuesto para la niña molesta de segundo año. Se quedó embelesadas mirando como ella y sus otras dos amigas bailaban y cantaban la canción en aquel vídeo.

—¡Maki-chan está roja! —la niña gato la señaló riendose de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡E e e… eso no es cierto! —le devolvió el celular a Hanayo y se puso a jugar con un mechón de cabello rojizo.

—Jajaja, ~nya te has puesto más roja Maki-chan —siguió molestando la niña y Hanayo le llamó la atención.

—¡Que no me llames por mi nombre si ni siquiera somos amigas! —le gritó y en contestación Rin hizo un puchero para después brincar sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Kyaaa!

—Rin-chan es amiga de Maki-chan aunque ella no quiera ~nya —Maki forcejeó pero se rindió al ver que no podría quitársela de encima.

—Si no tengo otra opción —dijo resignada, aunque en el fondo se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a los modos de la otra niña.

—Nishikino-san deberías unirte a ellas, son tan lindas —los ojos amatista de Hanayo brillaron al decir esas palabras, esa chica podía ser tímida pero cuando se trataba de idols era otra.

—A Rin le encanta ver a esta Kayo-chin —quitó su abrazo de Maki y se fue sobre Hanayo rodeándola con sus brazos plantando un beso en su mejilla.

—Dejen de ser yuri enfrente de mi —las miró molesta—, no es de buena educación.

En eso estaban cuando de pronto un huracán naranja entró al salón tomando desprevenida a Maki. Vio sus manos ser sostenidas con entusiasmo por la otra niña y si antes había estado roja, ahora estaba escandalosamente ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—¡A.. a… ah sue… suéltame! —sus palabras se atropellaron pero Honoka no se inmutó.

—Maki-chan, ¿has visto el vídeo? —dijo y Hanayo alzó su celular mostrando el vídeo a la chica—. ¡Genial! ¿No es asombroso? Es tu canción Maki-chan.

Al fin salió de su estupor y se sacudió las manos de la niña mayor y regresó a girar su mechón mirando a cualquier otro punto con sus mejillas aún rojizas.

—Si… si… no es la gran cosa, eso fue sencillo de hacer —trato de mostrar indiferencia pero no estaba siendo muy efectiva.

—¿Como? ¿Maki-chan compuso la canción? —preguntó emocionada Hanayo.

—Bueno la letra la creó Umi, pero la música es totalmente de Maki-chan —dijo orgullosa Honoka como si aquello hubiera sido su logro y Maki sólo viró los ojos con fastidio.

— _¡Sugoi!_ —dijeron al mismo tiempo Kayo-chin y Rin.

—Pronto haremos nuestro primer Live, aunque aún no tengo la fecha o así o confirmado el lugar, pero no importa —divago un poco Honoka—. ¿Les gustaría venir a vernos? —miró a las dos niñas que asintieron con los ojos emocionados y llenos de brillo.

—¡Será increíble! —volvieron a decir juntas.

—¿Acaso ya tienen una segunda canción? —preguntó Maki arrepintiéndose casi al instante cuando Honoka la miró con sus ojos azules como si fuera un cachorro.

—¡Maki-chan~! —tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y le dijo suplicante.

—De ninguna manera, le advertí que sólo lo haría una vez y no más —no quiso verla pero Honoka seguía insistiendo viéndola con esos ojos que la ponían nerviosa—. Esta bien… —se rindió—. Solo por esta vez.

—¡Muchas gracias Maki-chan! —la abrazo y Rin se unió a ella llevando a Hanayo consigo.

El peso de todas las chicas encima de ella fue demasiado y se fue al suelo con todas ellas armando tremendo alboroto que sus compañeros se les quedaron viendo con extrañeza.

—¡Dejenme, quítense de mi! —gritó para parecer enojada aunque en el fondo le gustó la sensación rara que se estaba formando en su interior.

Todas se levantaron a las risas mientras Maki hacía un mohín y se sacudía el uniforme.

—Ustedes si que son molestas —se siguió quejando.

—¿En ese caso podrás venir al templo después de clases? —le dijo a Maki y está solo subió los hombros diciendo "ya que"—. Ustedes también pueden venir, entre más es mejor. ¿Han pensado en mí idea de unirse a nosotras?

Las vio y al instante la emocionada y linda Hanayo se retrajo para volverse un manojo de nervios.

—Kayo-chin también se ve hermosa cuando es tímida ~nya —le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y Maki se golpeó la frente.

—Vengan las tres, será divertido —les alcanzó a decir antes de ver que el profesor entraba a la clase y Honoka se escabulló para regresar a la suya.

— o —

Eli llegó a la clase con Nozomi delante de ella. No tenía muchos ánimos de estar allí, sólo que no tenía otra opción. Nozomi la convenció de que no tenía caso quedarse en casa a lamentarse pues eso no es lo que quería su abuela. A regañadientes había aceptado ir pero ahora al ver a Nico y como está la miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de enojo, se sintió incómoda. Detestaba tener que disculparse, sobre todo si sentía que tenía la razón, de nuevo Nozomi había intervenido para decirle que debía ser amable con las niñas.

" _¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo lo que ella me diga?"_ Se cuestionó en su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento ignorando a Nico. _"Cierto, es porque tengo un gran culo gay y Nozomi se aprovecha de mi sin saber que es por eso."_

Miró a la chica de cabello morado que estaba sentada un asiento antes que ella y suspiró profundo. Había algo en Nozomi que le estaba empezando a gustar. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No debía dejar que esos sentimientos volvieran a dominarla, ya había hecho suficiente daño antes como para volver a repetir el error de fijarse en alguien más. Además tal vez sólo estaba confundida, eso debía ser, Nozomi era una chica linda, sin duda, y había hecho tanto por su abuela que quizás sólo era agradecimiento lo que sentía. Sí, eso debía ser.

Fin de la discusión.

Lo que sentía por Nozomi era simple agradecimiento, aunque su culo gay le dijera que había algo más.

Bufó enojada y Nico la volteó a ver con mala cara y Eli sólo encogió los hombros al darse cuenta.

—Deja de chillar como animal —escuchó que la chica a su lado le susurró—, por mucho que la veas no se va a fijar en ti —Eli se sonrojo al oír esto y se giró para otro lado apenada, estaba siendo demasiado obvia.

Oyó la risa de Nico y Nozomi las veía ahora preguntándose de qué estaban hablando. Eli se concentró en ver los kanjis en su libro evitando mantener algún contacto visual con alguna de las dos chicas.

El fin de las clases llegó y Eli prácticamente había estado enterrada en su libro clase tras clase sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. De hecho apenas había participado en clase cuando uno de los maestros la pasó al pizarrón a resolver una ecuación.

Se disponía a salir a prisa del salón pero Nozomi ya estaba literalmente encima de ella. La chica había recargado su cadera en la paleta de su butaca impidiéndole salir y sostenía a Nico de su cárdigan para tampoco dejarla ir.

—Elichi~ —la aludida dejó caer su cabeza con fastidio, no quería disculparse—, Nico está aquí.

La chica de las coletas se mantenía con los brazos cruzados viéndola con suficiencia y Eli se mordió la lengua, en definitiva no iba a ceder, no aún, su orgullo se lo impedía.

—No tengo nada que decir —dijo por fin levantándose de su lugar y Nozomi la vio con sorpresa para después comenzar a reír.

—Esas son unas malas disculpas Elichi~ —se estaba riendo mientras Nico fruncía aún más sus cejas.

—¡Agh! Me caes muy mal por esto Nozomi —Eli se cruzó de brazos para mantener su postura de no pedir disculpas pero los ojos verdes de Nozomi la estaban mirando de esa forma en que ella no podía negarse a hacer lo que quisiera.

—Ni siquiera se porque te molestas por esta tipa —Nico le habló a Nozomi—, se ve que...

—Pueden usar el Templo para practicar y hacer sus cosas para su tonto concurso —Eli la interrumpió—. Solo pido que ayuden para terminar los trabajos y este todo listo.

Nico la miró como si un mono se hubiera parado sobre su cabeza y abrió la boca para replicar pero Nozomi se le adelantó.

—¡Ara, ara Nicochi! Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no crees? —Eli giró la cara para no verlas y Nozomi le sonrió con ternura, era obvio que esa era su forma de disculparse.

—Si, bueno no está mal —la niña sacudió su cabello—, podemos trabajar con eso para la presentación del primer Live del Rally.

Eli dio algunos pasos dando por terminada la plática y las dejó atrás. Pocos minutos después las dos niñas se unieron a ella a cierta distancia.

—¿No se que le ves? —le dijo en voz baja Nico a Nozomi—. Es una cabezota.

—Jijiji, Nicochi tu también lo eres —Nozomi se sonrojo levemente y Nico entrecerró los ojos viéndola.

—Solo no te enamores de ella, parece ser del tipo que no se da cuenta de las cosas a menos que la golpeen encima —Nozomi comenzó a reír aún más, pues al parecer ya era un poco tarde para el consejo.

Un celular comenzó a sonar sacándola de su conversación. Nico busco entre sus bolsas hasta sacar el aparato, dándole contestar.

—Eres tu niña presumida —le habló a su interlocutor—, espero que llames para algo interesante —la risa de Nozomi llegó hasta el otro lado de la línea.

—Jajaja como siempre tan tierna Nicochi, salúdame a Zomi-chan ya la escuché allí contigo —dijo divertida la voz.

—Si, si, ya le paso tus saludos. ¿Veo que recibiste mensaje? —escucho de nuevo la risa del otro lado del teléfono—. Este año voy a hacerle morder el polvo a tu preciosa princesa.

—¡Ey! ¿Aún sigues enojada por eso? Lamento lo que pasó y ya no es mi princesa, eso se acabó —Nico no le creyó.

—Pero sigues con ella.

—Esta en mi grupo.

—Es una idiota.

—Eso no voy a negarlo.

—Tú lo eres también.

—Eso es verdad —contestó seria—, pero aún así me amas.

—Solo a tu música, tu apestas —dijo Nico y oyó la carcajada despegando un poco su teléfono.

—También te extraño, quizás un día de estos me dé una vuelta para visitarte —trato de sonar casual pero Nico no se tragó el cuento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Tsubasa? —quiso saber.

—¿Recordar viejos tiempos? —dijo tentativa—. Bueno, si tu no quieres quizás visite a Nozomi en el Templo, a ella tampoco la he visto desde hace mucho.

—Eres una descarada —cortó la llamada antes de oír una respuesta.

—¡Ara, ara Nicochi! No seas así con ella —Nozomi palmeó su hombro y Nico se mosqueó.

—Ella es otra _baka_ que no sabe disculparse apropiadamente —concluyó sin querer seguir con el tema.

— o —


	8. ¡Eres un fastidio niña tsundere!

**Love Live! La historia de todos nosotros**

 **NicoMaki: ¡Eres fastidiosa niña Tsundere!**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola gente! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Siento que quedo algo flojo, pero espero mejorar esta parte más adelante, todo sea conforme me acostumbro a estos dos personajes. Me encanta Sora, pero Nico me cuesta. ¡Ah! Esto me frustra._

 _Aclaro, por aquello de que me llaman señor. No sé que es peor, que te digan señora porque ya estás grande o te digan señor cuando eres una chica. Jajaja, eso me da risa. Esta bien que soy genderqueer pero la mayor parte del tiempo ando en modo chica, de vez en cuando me entra el modo niño. Tengo novia, soy chica y amo Rabu Raibu. Soy como una mezcla rara entre la mierdez de Maki, la timidez de Hanayo y la socially awkward de Kumiko de Sound! Ephonium._

 _Pero bueno, se quedan con el capi._

— o —

" _¡Vamos Nicochi, vamos a cumplir nuestro sueño de ser Idols!"_

Nico mantuvo su mala cara durante todo el camino al Templo. La llamada de Tsubasa, aunque la esperaba en algún momento, la había molestado más que lo que deseaba admitir. Sobre todo ese repentino interés. _"¿Desde hace cuanto no contestas mis mensajes?"_ La verdad es que había dejado de intentarlo desde hace un año.

—¿Sigues enojada con ella? —Nozomi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sabes que sí, tú también deberías estarlo después de lo que hizo —infló sus mejillas.

—No la conozco tanto como tú y no fue culpa de ella, al menos no todo —le hizo ver y Nico se giró indignada.

—¿Te vas a poner de su lado? —Nozomi rió ligeramente.

—Solo soy un poco más imparcial —ante su respuesta Nico apresuró el paso dejándola atrás mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

No quería hablar de ese tema, era más sencillo sólo echarle la culpa a Tsubasa.

" _Niña baka, te crees una gran compositora. Anjuu sólo te quería para su tonto harem y tú tenías que ir tras ella dejando lo que habíamos hecho."_

Llegaron hasta el Templo y Eli ya estaba allí con las niñas de segundo y con otras tres más que Nico no había visto antes. Una de ellas le llamó la atención. _"¿Eso es un tomate?"_ Se le quedó mirando fijamente y la niña se dio cuenta desviando la mirada sonrojada.

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos hoy? —dijo de mala gana cruzando los brazos—. ¿Quienes son ellas? —señaló a las chicas de primer año

—Nico-chan —Honoka se adelantó para presentarlas—, ellas son Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan y Maki-chan.

—Nishikino Maki-san, no me llamen por mi nombre si no me conocen —dijo molesta y Nico alzó una ceja.

—Si, Maki-chan compuso la melodía de nuestra canción y aceptó hacer la de la siguiente —Honoka ignoró su comentario y Maki sólo suspiró con fastidio yendo con su manía de tocarse el cabello.

—Hummm, no estuvo mal pero podría ser mejor, tuve que trabajar en arreglar algunos detalles —le resto importancia al trabajo de Maki y eso le molestó.

Nico la volvió a mirar, estudiando detenidamente. La chica se le hizo demasiado antipática y presumida. _"¿Es que acaso todos los compositores son iguales?"_ Se quejó internamente.

—¿Es que acaso se te perdió algo? Deja de verme —Maki se sintió intimidada por los ojos rojos de Nico y no iba a dejar que la otra niña la viera de esa forma.

—Eres fastidiosa niña tsundere —dijo y Maki se erizó.

—¡No soy tsundere! Además tú eres una mocosa arrogante —le devolvió enojada—, ¿qué sabes tú de música?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que debes esforzarte más Nishikino-san y no soy una mocosa, soy más grande que tú, estoy en tercer año —Maki se giró indignada y apenada, Honoka trato de controlar los ánimos pero Nico no parecía hacerle caso.

—Nicochi, no seas mala. ¿Dónde está el ánimo de una school idol? —Nozomi se acercó a ella.

—Tienes razón —dijo de mala gana y acomodándose su mochila cambió su cara a una de alegría asustando a Maki— ¡Soy Nico, Nico, Nii~ la mejor idol del universo y estoy aquí para ayudar a que este grupo de school idols llegue a la cima! —hizo toda su cantaleta moviendo sus manos sobre su cabeza levantando los dedos índice y meñique.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Maki la vio con extrañeza—. ¡Es horrible! —Nico le dirigió una mirada matadora y esta vez no se intimido con ella.

—¡Bueno ya! Dejen sus cosas, hay trabajo que hacer —una molesta Eli las interrumpió y la risita de Nozomi no se hizo esperar—. Si quieren tener tiempo para practicar debemos apresurarnos ya.

—Yo sólo estoy aquí para que me entreguen la letra de la canción y ya, no me comprometí a ayudar en otra cosa —aclaró la niña de primer año.

—Típico —masculló Nico.

—¿De qué hablas? —Maki le preguntó, esta chica la ponía de mal humor, Eli se golpeó la frente al verlas reiniciar su pelea.

—Todos los de tu especie son iguales —puso las manos sobre su cadera y la señaló—. Si quieres ser una idol tienes que comprometerte con tus fans.

—Yo no soy su fan —Eli aclaró, pero las dos chicas la ignoraron.

—Yo ni siquiera deseo ser idol —siguió en su pose de indignación—, no es como que me interese o algo así.

—Bueno, de todos modos no creo que tengas madera para ser una —la desestimó—, no se ve por donde Nishikino-san pueda serlo.

—Si, tienes ra… —se detuvo al analizar lo que la pequeña acababa de decir—. Espera… ¡No! Si quisiera ser una idol, sería una idol.

—Uhmm, no lo creo —Nico se miró las uñas menospreciando a Maki.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo enfática y Nico dejo de ver sus manos.

—De acuerdo. ¡Honoka! Tenemos una nueva integrante —tomó de las manos de Umi una escoba y se la dio a Maki—. Bienvenida a bordo, compositora.

— _¡Sugoi!_ —exclamaron al unísono Honoka, Kotori, Rin y Hanayo.

Maki se quedó pasmada sin saber lo que acababa de hacer. _"¿Cómo es que yo? ¿En que momento dije? ¡Agh! Me tomo el pelo."_

—Yo… yo… yo no dije… —Nico la miró de nuevo fulminandola con la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. ¡Ash! Esta bien.

Se alejó de allí llevando la escoba en las manos y Nico sonrió para sí misma.

—¡Eso fue increíble Nico-chan! —le dijo Honoka admirada por lo que acababa de hacer—. ¿Puedes convencerlas a ellas también? —señaló a las otras dos niñas de primer año.

—¡Uhmmm! —las miró detenidamente por un momento—. Ese es tu trabajo, Honoka-chan, ya hice lo mas sucio por ti —se dio la vuelta y siguió a Maki para ponerse a trabajar.

Honoka hizo un puchero mientras el resto se ponía a hacer sus tareas. Rin y Hanayo ayudaron a Umi y Kotori para acarrear algunas herramientas para después alcanzar a Eli, Honoka y Nico para pintar, mientras una disgustada Maki acompañaba a Nozomi a limpiar. El trabajo fue rápido y en poco más de una hora habían avanzado lo suficiente para terminar lo que correspondía a ese dia. Eli las liberó y Nico y Umi las dirigieron en el entrenamiento. Rin y Hanayo se unieron para probar suerte aunque al momento de ensayar la coreografía, dejaron hacerlo solo al trio. Las niñas de primer año se sentaron a mirarlas a ellas y a Nico dirigiendo sus pasos. Eli y Nozomi también se quedaron un momento para verlas.

—Son malas —Eli comentó a Nozomi a su lado—. Se nota que son principiantes, así no podrán hacer mucho.

—¿Por qué no las ayudas? —le respondió la chica a lo que Eli sólo viró los ojos.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —dijo y dándose la vuelta las dejo.

Nozomi sólo suspiró. A pesar de sus esfuerzos Eli seguía resistiéndose a convivir con las chicas de algún modo más personal. Por lo que Obaa-chan le había contado de Eli, ella había sido una gran bailarina en Rusia, sin embargo lo había tenido que dejar por órdenes de su padre. Eso se le hacía una gran injusticia, sobretodo después de investigar un poco y ver algunos vídeos de ella cuando más joven haciendo presentaciones en un grupo de ballet.

—¿Por qué no lo intentan? —la sacerdotisa se acercó hasta las chicas de primer año animandoles a levantarse y practicar con el trío de segundo.

—Eso sería muy penoso —Hanayo se sonrojo.

—A mi me gustaría bailar con Kayo-chin ~nya —Rin la abrazó y sin esperar mucho la jaló con el resto.

Nica las miro acercarse y alzando los hombros las dejo unirse explicándole algunas cosas.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —se dirigió a Maki que no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Qué? Yo… yo… no me interesa —tartamudeo un poco la chica.

—Ahora eres parte del grupo, deberías empezar a intentarlo —le sonrió u Maki se puso a jugar con su cabello nerviosa.

—E.. eso fue una treta de la _baka_ esa, yo en realidad no quiero estar aquí —Nozomi se rió de su reacción, la chica podía ser bastante testaruda.

—Me parece que es lo contrario —levantó ambas manos para hacer un washi washi y amenazó a la niña—. Será mejor que vayas o tendrás que someterte a un washi washi max por estar de rebelde.

Asustada, Maki se paró como un rayo y fue hasta donde estaban el resto de las niñas mientras se cubría el pecho. _"Esta chica es rara."_ Se dijo de la actitud de Nozomi que seguía riéndose de ella.

El resto de la semana pasaron sus días trabajando y practicando sin parar. El área de deseaban usar para hacer su primer Live había quedado habilitada y habían hecho el anuncio oficial para comenzar a obtener admiradores que las apoyarán cuando entrarán de lleno a la competencia. Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan y Maki-chan se estaban adaptando al grupo a pesar de que esta última se resistía a socializar con el resto. Aunque con Rin-chan haciéndola salir de su caparazón todo indicaba que entre más tiempo pasaba con ellas más abierta se volvía.

Claro, Nico-chan la molestaba en ocasiones haciéndola sulfurar poniéndose colorada con sus pequeñas peleas. Sobretodo después de empezar a ensayar con la música de la que sería su segunda canción.

—Es todo por hoy —dijo Nico dando por terminada la sesión—. Maki podrías esperar, tengo que checar algunos detalles contigo.

Sacó su laptop mientras el resto de las niñas se despedían para irse a casa. Los últimos rayos del sol estaban alumbrando y la práctica había sido bastante extenuante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Maki se cruzó de brazos de mala gana esperando a la otra niña.

—Hice algunos arreglos y necesito que los escuches, claro, si dejas de lado tu tsunderismo y pones atención —las dos se habían ido acostumbrando a sus constantes arranques y en general llevaban una mejor relación amistosa.

—¡No soy tsundere! —le replicó Maki y se sentó de mal modo a su lado.

—Si lo sigues diciendo quizás algún día eso se convierta en verdad, por ahora no lo creo —le pasó la laptop y se puso los audífonos ignorando su comentario.

Maki le dio play y comenzó a escuchar la canción. Ella había creado esa melodía y Nico se estaba encargando de mezclarla. A pesar de que la niña de tercer año podría irritarla bastante, admiraba su capacidad con la música. Era bastante buena incluso para alguien que tuviera alguna cierta formación musical como ella.

Se mordió un labio, su canción se oía bastante bien con los arreglos y sin duda al unirla con las voces adquiría un gran valor. La escucho hasta el final y se retiró los auriculares, Nico estaba impaciente esperando una respuesta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad es que siendo Maki la única con conocimientos de música apreciaba su opinión.

—¿Y? —espero alzando las cejas a la expectativa.

—Te odio sabes, pero quedó muy bien —Nico sonrió alegre y Maki se sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa sincera.

—Lo sabía, por algo soy la mejor —alardeó un poco y enseguida Maki se volteó jugando con su cabello.

—Ósea, no está mal, pero podría ser mejor —le dijo para bajarle los humos que se le habían subido.

—¡Callate Maki-chan! Es buena y no digas más —le devolvió Nico un poco molesta de su actitud. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente honesta? Se preguntó.

—¡No me llames por mi nombre! —levantó la voz indignada y Nico se empezó a reír de ella de sus modos torpes.

—Deja ya esa pose quieres, eres Maki-chan para el resto, somos amigas ya, no tienes que levantarte un muro con nosotras —la niña de tercero hizo un puchero preguntándose hasta cuándo tendrán que seguir ese juego.

—Yo… yo no hago nada de eso —trató de rebatirle pero sabía que Nico tenía razón, al menos en parte.

Nico se levantó enfadada con su agria actitud y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Maki no hubiera querido, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella cuando al minimizar la ventana del reproductor de música vio una carpeta que tenía vídeos. Al poner más atención a las miniaturas de los archivos pudo ver que en algunos salía Nico con otras personas. Ya había visto esas caras antes sólo que no sabía ubicar donde. Aprovechando que la dueña se había girado y estaba algunos pasos más allá, dió reproducir a uno de esos vídeos.

"— _¡Mou Tsubasa-chan tienes que poner más atención! Erena-chan deja de hacernos reír —Nico dirigía a las dos chicas mientras intentaban hacer un paso de baile que no llegaba a ningún lado entre las risas de todas—. Nozomi-chan deja la cámara y ven —hizo la seña a la persona que movía la cámara de video y después de algunos desencuadres vio aparecer a Nozomi de detrás."_

—¡Ey! ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Quien te dió permiso de ver eso? ?Acaso no sabes respetar las cosas ajenas? —una Nico furiosa le arrebató la laptop cerrandola con violencia y echándoles a su mochila.

—¡Y.. yo.. lo siento! —se sorprendió de la reacción de la otra niña—. No quise…

—Si claro, ustedes nunca quieren, tch —chasqueo la lengua y Maki alzó una ceja al notar el plural con el que se refería a ella.

Casi siempre era igual, cuando algo le molestaba, Nico-chan se refería a un ustedes y no comprendía a qué se debía.

—Sabes, no se que te molesta de esto —se puso en pie y la enfrentó, dejando ver la diferencia de estaturas—. Ni porque siempre me acusas de cosas cuando no me conoces.

—Es porque eres fastidiosa —le gritó—, porque seguramente alguien vendrá te dirá que eres la mejor compositora y tú irás tras ella como una tonta sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás —de inmediato Nico se llevó las manos a la boca para callarse.

Había hablado de más dejándose llevar por la discusión y sus recuerdos removidos. Maki la miró con confusión, no atinando a que debía decir. El ambiente se sintió incómodo.

—Olvida lo que dije, eso no era para ti —ajustó su mochila y al dar la vuelta se topó a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Creo que eso era para mí —Maki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer a la chica, era una de las que salía en el vídeo.

La vio allí de pie con una mano sobre la cabeza y sacando la lengua como quien es descubierto haciendo una travesura y al quitar sus ojos verdes y posarlos en Nico cambió su semblante a uno de seriedad.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí —le dijo Nico a la chica extraña y Maki no sabía qué hacer, si antes había sido incómodo ahora el ambiente era aún más extraño y hostil.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa Nico-chan —habló al fin y Nico bufó con sus palabras.

—¿Supones? Eres una tonta —si Maki no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído, los ojos de Nico estaban llenos de lágrimas y algo dentro de ella se movió haciéndola actuar.

—No sé quien eres pero debes irte —dió un paso al frente poniéndose delante de la niña de tercer año que la miró con sorpresa—. No voy a dejar que hagas daño a Nico-chan —no acababa de terminar de decir eso cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—De acuerdo —alzó las manos riéndose ligeramente—. Realmente lo lamento Nico-chan, se que actúe mal pero debía seguir avanzando y me alegra mucho saber que al fin tú lo estás haciendo —se giró sobre sus talones y añadió antes de irse—. Cuídala mucho Nishikino-san, a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado terca para su propio bien —hizo un saludo llevándose la mano a la cabeza, como los militares y se retiró.

—¡Tsubasa! —Nico la llamó antes de que se fuera—. Las voy a vencer, a ti y tú princesita, van a morder el polvo —la chica la miró y se echó a reír.

—Espero ver eso —fue lo último que dijo.

—Es una _baka_ —murmuró Nico.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto Maki en cuanto estuvieron a solas y Nico puso una cara de burla contenida al mirarla—. ¿Qué?

—Maki-chan me va a proteger, no va a dejar que nadie me haga daño~ —comenzó a molestarla tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír.

—¿Q… qu… qué dices? A… a mi me da igual lo que te pase? —de nuevo el tartamudeo apareció en su voz y se volteó indignada para no mirar a la niña más pequeña.

—Se más honesta Maki-chan, no sabía que te gustaba tanto como para hacer eso —se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola del brazo y jalandola para irse del lugar—. Aunque supongo que era cuestión de tiempo, soy irresistible.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —trató de alejarse pero Nico no se lo permitió. Estaba completamente avergonzada—. Tú no me gustas, yo te odio… mucho… eres demasiado arrogante y egocéntrica… te odio mucho Nico-chan.

—¿En verdad? A veces eres demasiado _baka_. Aunque si dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, tomaré esto como tú declaración de amor por mí, Maki-chan —la chica se erizó todavía más y hasta sus orejas estaban escandalosamente teñidas de rojo, toda ella estaba roja.

—¿Es que no me escuchas? Te dije que te odio no que te amo o que me gustes o así… —fue interrumpida por la sensación de unos labios sobre su mejilla, se dio cuenta que Nico le había dado un beso.

—Deja de hacerte la difícil, no me esperaba lo que hiciste pero fue lindo —Maki se había quedado en blanco—. Tal vez haya una oportunidad después de todo de sacar tu lado tierno de allí adentro. Eres como una cebolla en lugar de un tomate, tienes tantas capas.

Maki estaba fundida, aunque ciertamente no le importó ya en lo más mínimo. Nico era extraña pero era más extraña ella que se sentía atraída por ella de una forma magnética, podían repelerse como dos imanes y después simplemente atraerse como ellos.

— o —

—¡Hola! —Tsubasa camino hasta llegar a unos pasos de la joven sacerdotisa quien la miró dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Me parece que un poco —le regreso Nozomi—. ¿Has visto a Nicochi? —no pudo evitar preocuparse y la castaña sólo levantó los hombros.

—Fue un poco áspero —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo—. Me he disculpado pero no creo que sea suficiente sigue enojada conmigo.

—Lo sé —Nozomi suspiró—, pero ya diste el primer paso si es que realmente quieres recuperar sus amistad.

—Lo quiero —se llevó las manos a los bolsos—. Lo he querido desde que supe lo que Anjuu le hizo. Fue en parte mi culpa por no darme cuenta antes y ahora quiero reparar mi error.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo sincera Nozomi—. ¿Tal vez te vea más seguido por aquí? —Tsubasa se echó reír.

—Probablemente —le respondió de forma coqueta—, creo que también te debo una disculpa Nozomi-chan —se puso sería pero enseguida volvió a su pose coqueta tocándole el brazo.

—De mí no tienes que preocuparte —le correspondió tocando su hombro y oyó un ligero carraspeó detrás de ella.

Ambas voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y vieron a una Eli con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que es tiempo de irme —saludó a Eli con la mano y emprendió una graciosa huida.

—¡Ara, ara Elichi! Asustas a las personas —dijo juguetona la sacerdotisa.

—Yo no asustó a nadie, si no estaba haciendo nada malo no tendría porque salir huyendo en primer lugar —Nozomi soltó una pequeña risita, le parecía adorable ese lado de la rubia.

—Parece que alguien está celosa~ —Eli se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta.

—Yo no estoy celosa… —apenas alcanzó a oír Nozomi mientras la rubia caminaba rumbo a la casa y sólo suspiró.

— o —


End file.
